Trading Places
by like sunset
Summary: "For the first time, I reverse our positions in my head. I imagine watching Gale volunteering to save Rory in the reaping, having him torn from my life, becoming some strange girl's lover to stay alive, and then coming home with her." The person Katniss Everdeen becomes when she doesn't volunteer, what happens to Gale, and how the boy with bread still finds his way in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story inspired by a line from the Hunger Games Series. Lemme Know what you think!**

**Any lines taken from THG are obviously those of Suzanne Collins & not me**

**Chapter 1: The Reapings**

**Katniss Everdeen **

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Her pink hair must be a wig because her curls have shifted slightly off-center since her encounter with Haymitch. She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest you in front of the entire nation.

Through the crowd, I spot Gale looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. As reapings go, this one at least has a slight entertainment factor. But suddenly I am thinking of Gale and his forty two names in that big glass ball and how the odds are not in his favor. Not compared to a lot of the boys. And maybe he's thinking the same thing about me because his face darkens and he turns away. "But there are still thousands of slips," I wish I could whisper to him.

It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out the first slip she encounters. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me, it's not me, that it's not me.

She calls the name out clearly. "Madge Undersee." I turn to where Madge is standing, only a few feet away from me. Her face is turned white in pure shock, and from where I am standing; it appears that she's shaking terribly.

I turn to the stage, where Mayor Undersee looks like he's about to vomit. He is talking rapidly and urgently to a Capitol attendant who unsympathetically is shaking her head. Even the mayor's daughter isn't safe on reaping day.

Madge begins walking upstage shakily, and suddenly she vomits all over her pretty dress. I recall the innocent comment she mentioned to Gale earlier, about looking pretty in case she has to go to the Capitol. Neither of us ever imagined she would be reaped. The odds were certainly in her favor. But it hadn't mattered.

Capitol attendants come swiftly to her side, helping clean her up. The ground is hosed down right away, but it still smells a little putrid. On stage, Mayor Undersee runs into his daughter's arms. She is crying, making feeble attempts to wipe away her tears. Attendants come to rip him away from his daughter. He begins to yell to her, saying it's ok, it's ok. But for Madge, I doubt it will ever be okay again.

In the chaos I don't even have time to wish for Gale's safety. Effie Trinket reaches into the bowl, swirling her hand around until she claims the victim.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smooths the slip of paper and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not Gale.

It's Rory Hawthorne.

I turn to Rory immediately and see him make his way through the sea of twelve year olds. His fists are clenched in determination and he so resembles his brother in this moment. Eyes full of fury, jaw clenched, he is determined. Gale! I think. What will Gale do? I have this question answered as he speaks up, his voice hollow.

"I volunteer as tribute," I turn to him. _Oh no_, I think. Gale has just sent himself a death wish. Rory seems to have realized this as well, because he is running to his brother, pleading with him not to go.

"No Gale!" Gale cuts him off by stiffly saying, "Go back to the twelve year olds Rory." His voice is stern, and resembles one of a parent laying down the law. "I won't! I can handle myself!" is his automatic reply. I decide now is the perfect time to cut in and step between the brothers, whose faces are but a few inches from one another. I push Rory out of the way, guiding him back to the other children.

I exchange a look with Gale before turning my head away from his. "Up you go now," I say, my voice cracking at the end.

"Right you are Catnip," He makes his was up on stage and awkwardly mumbles his name into the microphone, and Effie Trinket bets her buttons that he volunteered to take the place of his brother. No duh.

As soon as I can after the reaping, I grab Prim and Rory, and set out to find Hazelle, Posy, and Vick. Hazelle's eyes are threatening to spill with tears, but she holds them in for her children. In this brief moment I am able to think of how the odds were certainly in Rory's favor; his name was one slip in thousands! But it hadn't mattered. He had still been reaped, still been chosen to fight to the death for the entertainment of the Capitol. And Gale made sure that would never happen. I sigh. I cannot be mad at Gale. If Prim were reaped, I know I would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

We silently make our way to the Justice Building, so that we can say goodbye to Gale before he leaves us, maybe forever. No Katniss! You will not think that way. Gale is a hunter, he can manage himself, and he has for years. In this moment I thank no one in particular for Gale's skills in the wilderness, for they could potentially save his life in the weeks to come.

Hazelle and the children are ushered by Capitol attendants into a room that houses Gale. I cannot imagine what emotions must be flying in there. Every must surely be crying I think, save Gale. He's not much of a crier. I try to imagine what would happen if I were the one trying to comfort my mother and Prim, telling them what to do when I am no longer here to do them. But I can't. I don't think I could ever, but in these situations, one doesn't really have a choice, now do they?

Fifteen minutes later, I am shoved into a room containing Gale and a velvet chair. I think my mom called it a loveseat. I only know the fabric is velvet because my mother has a dress with a collar made of the stuff.

"Hey Catnip," He says, smiling sadly. His eyes are not stained with tears, but occasionally his words get caught in his throat. I can barely stand looking at him, I can't imagine life without my hunting partner.

"Hey Gale. Don't worry, I'll keep up my end of our pact," A couple years back we made a pact that if one of us were reaped, the other would look after their family, bringing game, money, whatever they could. I know now that instead of one, I have two families I have to feed. I also know that because of Gale, I will do it.

"Thanks. Listen, don't worry about me, okay? It's just like hunting right?" His seam eyes bore into mine.

"They're people Gale. Real people," How can he just forget this fact?

"If you think of them as prey, they're really all the same right?" I try to imagine Gale running around, shooting people, but my imaginations not at it's peak today. Suddenly, a peacekeeper comes in to fetch me. I throw my arms around Gale frantically. "Don't let them starve Katniss!" I cut in with an 'I won't'. I'm still clinging to Gale, but peacekeepers come and remove me. They're dragging me out of the room, but I just catch "Just remember I-" and the door slams. Remember Gale whats?

I suppose it's a question I can save for later. For now I don't know if I really believe Gale is ever coming home, save for in a plain wooden crate. My head hurts and I decide not to think of this for now. I am walking down the hallway of the Justice Building, preparing to leave, when I decide to visit Madge Undersee. She was the closest thing I had to a friend at school, and I assume she would visit me if I were in her position. Plus, I have nothing better to do.

I eventually find her room, and a peacekeeper lets me in. How many people have visited her? I wonder, she didn't have many friends if any at school, so I don't picture anyone but her family coming.

The room is similar to Gale's and immediately I wonder if the main purpose of these rooms is to host the tributes for a short while. For whatever reason the thought sickens me. Madge is sitting on another loveseat, but unlike Gale, her eyes are puffy and bright red. I notice she is wearing something that she wasn't before. A gold pin is over her left breast, and when I get closer I realize it is a mockingjay with a gold circle encompassing it.

"Hi Madge," I say awkwardly. I am not known for my way with words, and we have never been a talkative duo in the first place. In this situation I am most definitely not the best person to provide words of comfort.

"Hey Katniss," she says sweetly, smiling sadly as a new stream of tears flows down her face. Oh no, I think. Tears, sadness. Maybe this isn't the best idea after all. Anything I say will surly bring another round of them.

"I'm really uh, sorry about this. Truly. It's not fair," I look at her tentatively, checking to see if my words helped in the slightest. Well she isn't sobbing, so that's pretty good. "If it helps, Gale is the best person to get stuck somewhere with. Maybe if you, um, team up with him, you'd stand a better chance?" I really don't know why I suggested this. Gale would be far better off alone than babysitting a mayor's daughter. But, this may be her one shot at living, so why not tell her?

"Thanks. And I'm sure you would know best about that, right?" A small smile is playing on her face. Of course she knows Gale and I are hunting partners. Almost all of Twelve does. But she's right. I do know this best, and if I were stuck in an awful arena, I'd want to be stuck there with Gale.

"Just stick with him, or at least get some survival tips out of him. Have him teach you a snare if you can, he's really, really good with them. Good luck Madge," With this she throws her arms around me suddenly, and I awkwardly pat her back until she pulls away.

A peacekeeper comes to take me out of the Justice Building. When I reach the dirt street, I feel trapped. Hordes of people are still hanging around, since they have nothing better to do. So many people fall silent and stare at me, as if to observe my reaction to this painful twist of events. I don't want to face their stares, their sympathetic looks. I want to run. When things go wrong, I flee, not fight. And now this means not going to check on Hazelle, or have the mini feast at home with Prim and my mother, but going to the woods. _Solitude_, beautiful solitude.

As soon as I break through the crowd, I am running. Running through the Seam, into the meadow, and as soon as I crawl through the break in the fence, into the woods. I don't bother getting my bow and arrow. I am in no mood to hunt. No, what I need now is the lake. My feet follow an invisible path, so familiar to me by now. When I reach the lake, I throw all of my clothes off, save my underwear, and just lie in the cool water. It is here where it hits me. Gale is going into the Games. He is a tribute. He most likely will not go home. He has to kill people. I have to watch. I now have two families to feed. Four children to look after. Two broken mothers to tend to. But, I don't know if Hazelle will break the way I imagine my mother would if I went into the Games. After her husband died, she was strong, and brought little Posy into the world without him. I doubt she has even accepted the fact that Gale will probably never come home. No, she is a fighter, a survivor. I have to remind myself that Gale is too.

I make swirling motions in the water. Underneath the surface, another world thrives. Little minnows swim with their friends. Plants grow. Frogs bounce around on lily pads. Everyone is content. I imagine another life, where Gale and I are living in the wilderness, with our families and all. All of us are safe, happy, and there is no Capitol to take that away from us. I scoff at myself. A world without the Capitol? Like that would, or could ever happen. But, if everyone thought like Gale does, it could happen, I suppose.

I get out of the water and sit on the steps of the cement house. I watch the sky change into beautiful purples and pinks. I wonder if Gale is passing by another district by now. I know I cannot continue this way, Imagining Gale's life whenever my mind drifts for a moment. At that rate, I would be as good as my mother. I remind myself that now she is better, she is fine. But barely is.

Eventually, when the crickets start chirping, and the sun begins to disappear, I put on my clothes and head back home for dinner, not that I'm hungry. This will be a long few weeks.

**Soooooooo what'd you think? I'm really happy with it! Hope you all loved it:) Review whether you like/love/hate it! Im all ears! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: Very long chapter for you kids at home! Peeta Mellark creeps his way into an appearance. I am a faithfull shipper of Peeniss so dw guys, it'll happen. But of course, not without a little Gale/Katniss thrown in there… SHhh, I don't wanna give it away!**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

Today is a Sunday, which means we have no school. A hunting day. Today would be a celebratory day for me and Gale, laughing at how we evaded the odds for another year. But this year, we haven't. Because today, Gale is in the Capitol, getting ready to look pretty before the cameras.

I spent last night in bed, refusing to talk to anyone. My mother and Prim spent the night coaxing bits of food into my stomach, but I honestly felt too sick to eat. The Hawthornes spent the most of the night alone, but my mother brought food over to them. Food. Four more people to feed. Triple the mouths. Which means I have to put in triple the work.

I am already deep in the woods when the sun is high in the sky. I have a bag of greens, berries, and nuts, and have shot three squirrels and four rabbits. It's a fair catch, but I picture little Posy with her stomach empty, and I know I have to do better. I decide I will make another trip into the woods so I can bring these goods to the Hob and other places for money. I crawl through the fence and head for the Hob. I sell the pelts of the rabbits for a good price, and the meat as well. I sell the greens to Greasy Sae, and she pats me on the back. "They boy will be fine girl," she says with certainty. Sae doesn't say things she doesn't know. But her words don't help unravel the knot in my stomach. I have strawberries, but sell them to the woman who sells fabric because I don't think the mayor wants to deal with me today.

I make my way over to the Mellark bakery, planning on selling my squirrels to him. The back door is open, as usual. Before I get near, I can feel the heat radiating from the ovens. The bakery appears to be warm and inviting and I can make the images of people busily tending the ovens. I flashback to years ago, when I was starving, and the baker's son, Peeta Mellark saved my life. Sometimes I think I see him looking at me, but then I remember he is a town boy, he has no business with a girl from the Seam . So what, he gave me bread. He probably doesn't even remember it. But, he makes me feel uncomfortable. I figure this is because I like having scores settled, and ours is far from even.

Mr. Mellark greets me, and trades the squirrels for two loaves of bread. I am now standing in the back of the bakery, and Mrs. Mellark is nowhere to be seen, which is good because he would never give me two loaves with her around. I thank him and turn to make my way out. Before I go I think I see Peeta Mellark. He is putting loaves of bread in their rightful places. He looks up, as if sensing my presence. He appears to have frozen, since he has stopped moving and has a bread loaf in his hand, the arm mid air. I raise my eyebrow slightly, because I'm perplexed. I look behind me to see if there is anything worth staring at. There is nothing. Was he staring at me? I suppose, but why? I shrug to myself and head out I hear Peeta clear his throat, and I assume he's going back to work.

I go home and put the bread and money on the table. My mother is there, working on mixing an herbal concoction of some sort. I give her strict instructions to not touch anything, on the pretense of giving half to the Hawthornes. I go back into the woods, crawling under the fence with ease. I grab my bow and arrow, which I lazily stashed under a bush in plain sight. No one will take it, because almost no one is willing to risk it. I move silently and stealthily through the underbrush.

I spot a bird flying between trees. I aim and shoot. It misses by a mile. I can almost hear Gale's voice taunting me. _Come on Catnip, you can do better than that. What are you, an amateur?_ I grumble to myself as I go to retrieve my bow. Gale is in the Capitol now, I think. I can imagine him scoffing as he observes the ridiculous outfits, the lavish parties, and the crazy architecture. He doesn't belong there, he belongs here with me, where it's home. I decide that the rest of today will be mostly gathering, as I'm in no state to hunt. I climb trees and gather eggs. I go around, collecting bark, berries, and more greens and nuts. I find a small creek and find Katniss plants. Good, I think, these are substantial. I also come across wild mushrooms, and pick them, pleased with myself. I can tell they aren't poisonous by the distinctive coloring.

By the time the summer Is setting, I have two pouches full of food. Even the pockets of my hunting jacket are filled to the brim. When I get near the fence, I come across a family of fowl, which are definitely edible. I shoot one, two, three arrows and the birds come crashing down. Now, I have no clue how to drag these things to the fence. I fumble through my pouches until I find what I am looking for, nets. I tie them around the animals. I drag them towards the fence, fumbling as my pouches sway back and forth. _Shoot!_ I forgot to check and reset the snares. Ugh. Gale would be so disappointed. But he isn't, I think, because he doesn't know. He'll never know.

I make my way into my house, dump the net and pouches, empty one of the pouches, and rush out the door. I see Prim with Lady, her goat, and wave to her as I duck under the fence. I fumble around to the closest snares. All but one of Gale's have game in them. I take the dead animals out and stuff them in the pouch I brought back with me. Six animals. A great catch for any day. I reset the snares, and check one of mine. There is an animal in it, but I can't tell what type it is. It has been picked clean by a predator. I scowl to no one in particular. Hmph. I reset the snare.

The sky is fading from purple to blue when I reach the fence for the final time tonight. There are already a fair collection of stars making an appearance for the night. I wonder if Gale can see the same stars yet. Probably not, I think, because of all the lights in the Capitol. On the few nights where all of the lights were on in Twelve, stars were much harder to see. I assume they're mostly impossible to see in the Capitol.

At the house, I divide the money, greens, berries, nuts, eggs, and meat evenly. I give whatever I think my family doesn't need to the Hawthornes. I have all of the animals skinned and gutted for Hazelle. I make a note to myself to sell them tomorrow. I also think of Rory, twelve years old now. Old enough to learn how to hunt. I decide I will take him into the woods next Sunday.

At Hazelle's, she embraces me warmly when I give her the food and money. She doesn't let go until Posy waddles into the room. "Katniss!" she squeals and her pudgy legs work their way towards me. She wraps her arms around my legs and I pick her up.

"Hey there," I smile at her and put her down. I look up at Hazelle with concern. "How is everyone dealing with it?" I ask.

"Well" she says, her Seam eyes boring into mine, "Posy obviously isn't fully aware of what's happening, Vick's been pretty quiet, but Rory's taking it the hardest. He's been blaming himself." She sighs.

"And how are you?" I know Hazelle is least concerned about herself, but more about what her children are feeling, and also about how she will bring food home in the case that Gale doesn't come home. I know my job is to make her not worry about that.

" I'm still hoping he'll come home, but I'm a practical person. I believe in my son, Katniss, I always have.," She pulls her lips tightly into a smile. "Now let's see what we have here," I know she wants to change the subject, so I let her. "My Katniss, you are too much really. Are you sure you have enough?"

"We're fine really," I promise. "You know, I was thinking of taking Rory into the woods next chance I get. I think it'll be good for him to learn. Do you mind if I ask him?"

She smiles at the idea, and leads me to the boys' room, where Rory is. There are two beds in the room and a mat. Rory and Vick share the bed and Gale has the mat. The room is a simple one, with log walls and one window made with paper panes. There is a dresser, and a rocking chair. On the walls there are only two things pinned: a family picture, and a drawing Posy did for then. I see Rory on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hi," I say, my voice ringing clearly through the room. He looks up and nods at me. "Mind if I come in?" He shrugs. I take it as a yes. Hazelle really wasn't kidding about his mood. I can't blame him. If Prim went into the Games for me, I'd be a mess. But it's different, I tell myself, Gale has a chance that Prim wouldn't have. I sit on the edge of the bed. "Wanna talk?" I ask. I consider Rory as something of a brother, and I don't really mind providing sisterly advice to him, which is what I plan on doing whether he likes it or not.

"No," he says gruffly, never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Well too bad," I say firmly. "You know it isn't your fault," Rory looks up at me and glares. Preteens these days. "Gale's stubborn and you know you couldn't change his mind. As soon as your name was called there was no chance you were going into the Games." Rory's looking at me now, which is progress I guess.

"But if he dies it's my fault," He argues. I can't argue with that, but I do.

"No, if he dies, it's because Gale's a moron. If you really think he's gonna let some Career who's been trained since they could toddle murder him, you're dead wrong Rory. You know he can handle himself. And I think you should learn too." He looks up at me not understanding what I mean. "I'm taking you into the woods with me. Next Sunday."

"Sounds good," Rory says. I decide now's the time to leave.

The next mornings are the same, with me hunting and trading at the crack of dawn. School goes by in a flash, but I distinctly remember the looks that other kids gave me. Some are sympathetic, others not so much. It was strange to not have Madge's silent company, but I didn't mind being alone. At lunch, I look up and see Peeta Mellark staring at me again, only for a moment though.

The afternoon is another spent in the woods. I am able to hunt game, but I don't make my normal clean shot in the eye, instead some in the neck, others requiring a few shots to the body. I trade and sell the pelts from today and yesterday and give the money to Hazelle. I invite her to watch the opening ceremonies at my house tonight. We will probably end up watching most of the Games together.

I am chopping rabbit meat quickly and adding to the stew I am preparing. I got bread from the baker earlier and am currently preparing a rabbit berry stew. I have added mint leaves, strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries to the water. It should be a fairly sweet dinner.

Hazelle and the kids arrive about ten minutes before the Ceremonies are scheduled to be aired. It is a mandatory viewing in Panem. The interviews are being broadcast a day after the training scores are announced. My stomach does another flipflop as I imagine Gale shifting in his seat as Caesar Flickerman asks him questions. I know he will be the type to give simple yes or no answers, he isn't interested in elaborating for the audience of the Capitol or anywhere.

We sit together, surrounding the little rinky dink TV I own. We are all sipping the stew and Hazelle compliments my cooking skills and nudges the boys to follow suit. The bread from Mr. Mellark has been heated from the stove and is a dark, multigrain type with seeds and nuts weaved into it.

My mother turns on the TV and the Panem Symbol appears. Claudius Templesmith, Caesar Flickerman, and others are discussing the potiental of the outfits for each district and tribute this year. I pay no heed to what they say, simply because I already know what District 12 will be, and has always been: a tacky rendition of coal miner clothes.

Soon enough, the tributes come out in their chariots. All of them look stiff, standing next to people they pay no attention to. Posy 'oohs' and 'ahhs' at the particularly pretty costumes of Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4. I suppose they're alright. I think the weirdest thing will be seeing my Gale on national television. It's not how it's supposed to be, I think. A scowl naturally sets into my features about now.

When the District Twelve Chariot pulls out, I am stunned. I imagine all of Panem is. Hazelle practically spits out her stew. Instead of the tacky coal miner costumes or being naked, District Twelve is _coal. _ Burning, live on fire, coal. I am stunned to see Gale and Madge covered head to toe in black bodysuits that are lit on fire. And then I notice it. Gale's hand is laced firmly through Madge's. This can't be his idea, I think. It must be a ploy for the audience or something.

"Mommy! Someone needs to hurry up and get water on Gale! He's gonna burn up!" Posy's face is scrunched in concern as she tries to figure out a way to help her big brother through the television screen. I think Gale is really for of a father to the little girl who has never even met her own father. Hazelle patiently explains to Posy that it's okay, the suit is protecting Gale. She ponders this a moment before she nods, satisfied with the response.

The cameras are captivated by District Twelve, and almost never train their lenses to anyone else. I snicker at their fingers, laced so nicely together. Hmph. For some reason this doesn't sit well with me. I tell myself it's okay, I'm naturally protective of Gale, he's almost my brother! Madge is smiling the whole time, waving her free arm and accepting roses and blowing kisses. Gale is also waving his hand, but less freely. He pulls some rendition of a smile onto his face, and to me it looks terribly wrong on him. The chariots continue to parade around the Capitol until they reach their destination. Only after President Snow begins his speech do the cameras finally break their hold on the Twelve chariot.

Hazelle seems pleased that the audience loved Gale. Rory's quietly munching on his third piece of bread. Vick is making conversation with Prim, who is animated in her responses. My mother is playing with Posy. I imagine this is how the next few weeks will go, us sitting around together, observing what is going on with Gale. I decide it will be best for Hazelle to be with someone.

After the mandatory viewing has finished, Hazelle and the kids head out. My mother, Prim and I are busily cleaning the dishes.

Prim speaks up quietly over at the sink in her soft, caring way. "Are you okay Katniss?" Her blue eyes are wide with concern.

"I'll be okay Prim. Gale's smart, he's gonna do fine," I try to pull my face together into a smile, for Prim, but I know it looks like a grimace.

"Just promise me you'll stay ok, alright?" I know exactly why Prim has said these carefully chosen words. If Gale were to die, she is afraid I would fall into a depressed state, one that would mimic my mother's after my dad died. I can imagine the havoc this would reek on the Hawthornes and my own family's lives. Neither would have a steady caretake. Sure, Hazelle washes clothes, my mother has her apothecary business, and Prim has Lady, but none of these can provide for a family, let alone two. I know I have no choice but to stay strong, no matter the outcome. I also know that because Prim has asked me this favor, I will have to oblige.

"Of course I will, little duck." The dishes are now drying and suddenly I am exhausted. "I'm gonna head off to bed, okay guys?" Both murmur a goodnight. Prim wraps her arms around me.

I drift off to sleep and have a nightmare. It is not my old favorite, of my father being blown to bits, but one of Gale. It is the night of the opening ceremonies again, and he and Madge appear on their chariot. Instead of being covered in what must have been a synthetic fire made from the Capitol, they are actually on fire. Both are burning alive, and it is being captured for all of Panem to see. I am watching helplessly and screaming at the television. Why isn't anyone helping them? Why can't anyone save him? Why can't I save him?

I wake with a start and my hands seek out Prim. I find her soft body resting peacefully next to mine. I cuddle her and begin to drift off into another fitful sleep.

You know the drill R&R …. Reviews make me happy. Happy= more chapters more quickly so it's simple logic to review;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Training Scores**

**Just churned this bad boy out. Woot. And in case anyone was wondering, I was considering making this a trilogy, so we see how Katniss' life ends up in this whole mess of a Panem parallel to Mockingjay. Lemme know what you think!**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

The next three days are more or less the same. In this time Gale is training with the other tributes, preparing to be assessed on his skills. I try to imagine what Gale's strategy will be. With his stature I doubt he will try to pin himself as a weakling. Johanna Mason, a victor from Seven a few years back, pretending to be a sniffling mess. It turns out she could kill viciously. No, I think, Gale will be smart and try to do something well thought out. But then again, Gale's anger with the Capitol might work against him.

Madge, on the other hand, might only be able to make herself out to be a fool. She isn't particularly tough, strong, or has much experience. No, she's the mayor's daughter and has lived a sheltered life. I imagine Madge, standing on her pod, cowering at the sight of the bloodbath… and then someone gets her. I really can't continue to think like that. Madge must have common sense. She must have some chance. But then I remember, Madge cannot come home, because Gale must.

Friday comes quickly enough. I am sitting in school, learning the fascinating history of the hard hat that the miners wear. Really, it doesn't get better than this. The classroom is crowded with over fifty students, and I am among those crammed onto sitting on cubbies. My notepad is resting on my knees, but the page is blank. I don't see how knowing the inner workings of a hardhat really matter, but whatever.

There are one hundred twelve sixteen year old who are in school right now. The way school works is that there are two classrooms for each grade and the class you are in is the class you do everything with for the year, except for lunch. In lunch, it is the full year of sixteen year olds as well as the fourteen year olds.

The bell finally rings to signal lunch. I do not feel like sitting around at my table in solitude today. The looks are becoming unbearable. Every day people shoot glances at me, each one having it's own unique, annoying meaning. Some are pitiful; as far as anyone knows I have lost my two best friends, one guaranteed forever. Others are sneering; the girls who had things for Gale who already shot me looks before now are beyond themselves. And the list goes on. So instead, I wander the halls of the school building.

Thoughts that I keep trying to ban from my mind race through my head. What if Gale isn't good enough? What if the Careers are just that one bit better? What if Gale has to kill Madge? What will Gale do in the arena? Will he form alliances? If he does will he know when to break them off, before it's late enough where he will be forced to kill his own alliance?

These thoughts are vultures, birds that land on my head. They are weaving nests with these pestering thoughts and look as though they are here to stay. To stay until their pecking and cawing drive me crazy. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't even realize I have walked into someone until I hear the thump and feel my body knock into theirs and fall onto the ground.

"Sorry," I mutter. I look up and am surprised to see Thom, Gale's friend. Thom is in Gale's year in school and I heard Gale mention something about them going into the same mining crew next year. I have met Thom a few times and he's a nice guy. Gale has been friends with Thom since before he met me and they are very close. "Oh hey Thom," I say, sounding surprised.

"Hey Katniss!" he says warmly. "So what do you think? Is Gale gonna fall for a trap or get his head ripped off by a Career?" I raise my eyebrow at the morbid question and then Thom laughs. "I'm just kidding! We both know Gale's gonna fall off his pod and get blown to bits," Thom laughs at himself. " But really how are Hazelle and the kids? You feeding them?"

"Yes I've got them covered. But Rory's really upset with Gale taking his place," I say. I feel comfortable enough with Thom to make a little more than awkward small talk with him.

He shakes his head dramatically. "I'll tell you what; I'm gonna take Rory out later before Training Scores, try to lighten him up. But you, Miss Everdeen, should go lighten yourself up. You looked like you were in a ghost state when you ran into me, Thom says, his Seam eyes showing genuine concern.

"Ghost state?" I ask skeptically.

"Oh yeah!" he says with more animation than is really necessary. "You have bags under your eyes, your braid's all messy and your head was down. Really girl, you gotta lighten up."

It's true, I've barely slept since Gale volunteered. But Thom's advice has sprung an idea in my head. I say goodbye to Thom and walk right out of school, with no one to stop me. As I walk through town, I ponder why I haven't skipped school more often as it's incredibly easy. This may just be a new thing.

I slip under the fence and grab my bow and arrow. Target practice, just what I need. I make my way through the forest, maneuvering trails Gale and I have long traveled on. Deep into the woods I spot a family of turkey running around. I shoot every one of the birds I see. I go through my arrows until there are no birds left.. I walk over to the dead beasts and count them. Four, I think, not bad. I grin to myself. Since the things are giant and not to mention could easily tip ninety pounds at the scale a piece, I bring them to the fence two by two. Even this is a challenge. I am sweating by the time I reach the break in the fence.

I decide to tie the birds by the feet and sling them over a branch in a tree, safe from predators. I run back to where the other two birds lay. When I find them, it appears a third party has arrived as well. A wild lynx is beginning to pick at one of the birds. Annoyed, I shoot it in the throat. The pelt should make up for what the other turkey would've sold for.

As I carry the lynx on my shoulder and hold the turkey by it's feet, I imagine how much easier this all would be with Gale. He could easily carry three of the turkeys and leave the lynx to me. Before I make my rounds with the animals, I bring one of the turkeys home and ask my mother to skin and pluck it for dinner. She gives me a look that says 'You should be in school Katniss' but I shrug it off.

I grab the lynx and two remaining turkeys and try and pass through the fence. Since it is difficult to fit a person, animal and two birds through a little hole in a fence at the same time, I slide the game through before I crawl under the fence as well.

The turkeys are weighing my arms down and the lynx is heavy and hot on my back in the May sun. I could really use Gale right now. I grumble to myself about the trials and tribulations of being Katniss Everdeen all the way to the Hob. The pelt of the lynx fetches an even better price than the one that I shot years earlier. That was the lynx that followed me around, scaring off game. I wonder if this is a descendent or cousin of that lynx, and then laugh at myself. It doesn't matter.

I sell the feathers of the birds to the clothing lady in exchange for fabrics my mother and Hazelle could use. I sell one bird in exchange for a strawberry pie, knowing that Hazelle loves the stuff. The other bird goes a bag of potatoes for dinner.

I make my way home satisfied with my days' work. My head is clear from the woods and this is about as 'lightened up' as I can get right now. Nature has a way of rejuvenating me and I wholly appreciate the effect an hour in the woods can have.

At home, Prim is quick to question where I was today. "Katniss!" she cries. "We were supposed to walk home together today! We were gonna check out the wedding cake on display for the doctor and the merchant's daughter!"

Oh shoot. We were. "I'm sorry Prim. I got caught up with something and had to leave school early," That's true I suppose.

"Alright, well do you promise that we'll go tomorrow at least?" Her face is hopeful, and I don't see why not. So, I agree.

Hazelle and the kids arrive in time for dinner. We all sit around the beat up wooden table in a mismosh of chairs. For but a moment we are laughing and enjoying the night. Everyone, every Rory, appears to be lighthearted. Vick is telling wild stories and adventures he has braved. Posy has a plate of cut up turkey and potatoes. Everyone has no problem piling on the food.

For the second time, we all gather around the small television and wait for the program to begin. We have plates of strawberry pie sitting on our lap, and I look over to see Rory with three pieces crowding his plate.

Caesar Flickerman appears after the Panem logo, and after a quick introduction he reads off the scores. Every time, he names the tribute, their district, and score. A picture of the tribute as well as an image of the score they have received appear. The careers get in the eight to ten range. Some people that stick out when I look at their faces and scores are a fox-faced girl from district five who scores a five, a little tiny girl from eleven who somehow manages a seven. The boy tribute from Eleven, Thresh also is impressive. And then, District Twelve is up.

Caesar Flickerman's smooth voice reads out his script easily. "Gale Hawthorne, District Twelve," He looks up and raises his eyebrows, impressed. "Eleven!" Gale's somber face appears as well as a flashing eleven.

Hazelle lets out a surprised 'oh!' She is laughing as she says "That's my boy!"

"Is that good mama?" Posy's eyebrows are scrunched as she tries to make sense of the picture of Gale and the number and Caesar's words.

"Yes, yes, it's the best!" Hazelle is overjoyed at the news. I can't say I'm too upset myself. I wonder what Gale did to pull such a number. People rarely get elevens, and no on has ever gotten a twelve.

Caeser's voice booms out again. "Madge Undersee, District Twelve, Four." Madge's face appears with a less flamboyant looking four. And then Caesar encourages us to tune into the interviews tomorrow. Ha! As if we had a choice.

We all sit around and talk about how great it is that Gale scored an eleven. It's the highest score this year, and secretly I wonder if the Gamemakers did this on purpose. Getting a high score only makes you out as someone to watch out for. Getting the highest score makes you the man to kill. That wipes any of the comfort I felt this evening away. In fact, I'm starting to feel kind of chilled.

**A/N: So the training scores are up! All that leaves are the interviews… and then THG! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Interviews**

**A/N so I was a bit sad that I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter, but I didn't really like that chapter that much, so dw. This one is much better!**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

I am in a dark hallway with hanging gray lights that flick yellow light inconsistently. I walk down this hallway, not knowing where it leads, until I reach a heavy metal door. I swing it open without thinking and step inside the room. I realize I am in the room below where the tribute pods are. For some reason I step into the tube, and am transported up to a field.

A few pods next to me is Gale. I keep calling out to Gale, but nothing is coming out of my mouth. A gong sounds and I step off the pod, running closer to my best friend. He is running also, and then turns and saw me. Gale stops in his tracks, waves and opened his mouth to greet me when an axe lands in his back.

I wake up panting. My fingers are curled around the old wool blanket wrapped around me. I am sweating profoundly and am sitting up in my bed. I turn to see Prim in the pre-dawn light, sleeping peacefully. I know immediately that I will not fall asleep again. I decide to head quietly down the creaky stairs to my kitchen.

On the wooden stove, a kettle with water in it beckons me. I get wood from next to the stove and start up a fire. I look in the kitchen cupboards and find what I am searching for: a bowl filled with a mix of lemon zest, mint leaves, dried berries, and rosemary. When the kettle begins to boil, I get out a cup and fill it to the brim, adding a bit of the mix from the bowl. When it mixes, I sip the makeshift tea in gulps. Although it is May, predawn is still chilly, especially since I am in a light cotton shirtdress.

I make patties of flat bread from the tesserae grain and oil, and wait for it to be ready. When it is, I eat two, take one, and leave the rest for Prim and my mom. I figure since I cannot sleep it is a perfect opportunity to hunt. I slip into my hunting outfit, grab my father's leather jacket, grab my pouch, and head out the door.

As I walk to the fence I realize today is Saturday, the final day before the Games begin and the day of the interviews. I don't want to think of Gale, getting ready for the cameras, Gale, doing his interview, Gale, lying awake tonight, imagining what tomorrow will bring. No. I don't want to think of any of that. All I want to think of is what the woods will bring.

I am at the fence and am listening for the hum of electricity. Surprisingly, I do hear it. I wait next to the hole for what must be a half hour until the humming subsides. By now, dawn is beginning to break. Purple and pink and orange are dotting the horizon, promising a beautiful day. I slip under the fence after waiting a minute to be safe, and walk to the tree hollow where my bow and arrows are stored.

I arrive at my house when I think the sun is up high enough for it to be near school time. I have shot three squirrels but nothing else. Surely enough, Prim and my mother are running around the house, getting ready for the day. Prim has already milked lady and my mother will make the cheese later. I yell a quick hello at them and hop upstairs to change outfits for school.

"Mom, be sure to bring some cheese over to Hazelle," I call out. She replies with an of course, and I take Prim out to see the wedding cake.

"What do you think it's gonna look like Kantiss?" Prim asks excitedly as we walk from the Seam to town.

"Oh, I don't know… White maybe?" I say with a smile and Prim giggles. "Before I forget, we have to sell the squirrels to Mr. Mellark, okay?"

"Sure! The baker is _so _nice! And his sons are cute," Prim says with a small smile. Prim often sells cheese to Mr. Mellark, and he has always been very nice to her, but everyone loves Prim. But this is not the thought on my mind at the moment. She is way too young to think about boys. Way, way, way too young. I mean, I barely do! And I tell her this.

"I don't care if they're the cutest boys ever. You are a baby, and therefore way too young to think anyone's cute. And that's that," I say with conviction. We are now entering town, and heading behind the buildings, towards the back door of the bakery.

"Oh, lighten up Katniss! Besides, isn't one of them in your grade?" She asks suggestively. Peeta. How does Prim even know this? I decide I won't answer her.

The back door of the bakery is open as usual, and I knock on it. I secretly hope the baker's wife isn't in yet. I hate dealing with her. Instead of Mr. Mellark appearing, Peeta Mellark does. I am surprised, of course, and then panic when I remember I have never even spoken directly to the boy who saved my life. What am I supposed to say? I ease up when I remember Prim is next to me and she can surely relieve any awkward breaks the conversation has.

"Um, hi Peeta, is your dad around?" I ask, avoiding his eyes. I'm not very good at looking people in the eye when I talk to them, especially if I don't know them. It's one of my awkward habits.

"Actually, he and my mother are out getting baking supplies. Can I help you?" I notice immediately that he refers to his mom as his mother. People only do that when they have a hardened relationship with their parent. I would know. I look up at him and see that he is smiling, and there is genuine interest in his eyes.

"Uh no not really. I guess I'll just stop around when your father gets back," I turn to leave, but Prim stops me.

"No Katniss! You were gonna sell him your squirrels, remember?" She then turns to Peeta and sticks out her hand. "I'm Primrose Everdeen, but you can call me Prim. I'm guessing you're Peeta?" She says politely and with perk. I wonder how she manages to be so, so… likeable.

Peeta is amused and wraps his hand around hers and shakes it. "I am!" He says cheerfully. He invites us inside the bakery, and I am about to decline the offer, but Prim walks right in. He goes over to the shelves holding the bread and asks what kind we want for the squirrels I have just handed him.

"Do you mind if we pick them up after school? So I don't have to run back home?" I ask, my voice trailing off. Peeta replies with a cheerful sure, and I wonder again how all of these people around me are so happy. It's not only confusing, it's weird.

"Can we see the wedding cake, pretty please Peeta?" Prim's eyes are wide and hopeful, and she hugs Peeta when he says yes. I mouth a sorry to him, but he laughs and even pats Prim's back. As he leads us to the cake, Peeta and Prim begin a conversation. I'm not sure what it's about, and I really could care less.

When we reach the display case in the front of the bakery, Prim lets out an 'ooh' and I even raise an eyebrow a little at the cake. It's magnificent, a towering six tier cake, with lace piping, sugar flowers, and vines draping down the cake. The flowers are an array of purples and blues, and the details they hold are amazing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Prim lets out an appreciative sound. "Well it took me long enough," Peeta says with a chuckle. Now, I'm surprised. Peeta made this?

"You made this?" I ask incredulously. How someone, especially a teenage boy, can make this with their hands is beyond me.

"Yup," He says, sounding slightly embarrassed. He rubs his hand against the back of his neck. "Well, my brothers helped with the icing, but I did all of the flowers and vines and stuff. I usually do the cakes, unless my parents need me to bake bread or something," Peeta explains.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do something like that," Prim says sadly. Before Peeta can do something ridiculously kind, like offer to teach her how to make them, I excuse us on the pretense of being late to school.

"I can walk you guys there if you want," Peeta offers. I can feel his blue eyes watching mine, and almost feel nauseous as I inadvertently remember him throwing me the bread. Those same blue eyes bore into my bony, thread worn body five years ago.

"I think we're okay," I say carefully. "But we'll see you after school for the bread."

As Prim and I reach school, she speaks up. "Why didn't you let Peeta walk with us?"

"Because," I respond. Because that's the best answer I have. We walk up the steps silently and I kiss her on the head and go off to class. At lunch, I look up and meet Peeta's gaze. He is surrounded by his friends, all from town, and they appear to be laughing at something he said. Peeta smiles at me and waves me over, but obviously I don't move. He doesn't appear to be fazed by my obvious rejection of his invitation, but instead continues with his story. I walk into the school building and wander the halls until the bell rings. I begin to head back to class until I remember today we are learning about the relationship of coal and the rock cycle and decide I can miss next period.

When I walk down the steps of the school building, Prim is already waiting for me. We walk together town again and I realize I haven't thought of Gale since this morning. I smile a little before I stop to think if this is a good thing or not. We stalk around the backside of the buildings to kill time. When we reach the back of the bakery, Peeta is waiting for us. He leads us inside and both Prim and I are overwhelmed with the intoxicating aroma of baked goods.

"So, what looks good to you guys?" Peeta asks, another smile playing on his face.

I look around at the countless breads hanging in baskets on the wall before I find a kind that looks good. "Actually, I think the ones with the cheese do," I say, imagining what they'll taste like.

Tonight we go to the Hawthornes house instead. Theirs is almost similar to ours, but has a slightly smaller downstairs and an extra room upstairs. For dinner, we all sit around and eat tesserae bread with greens and a makeshift tea concoction. I ate all of the cheese rolls by the time I got home, only splitting one of the few with Prim. I am officially hooked.

We sit around the TV in the sitting area, and I take a spot on the floor next to Posy. She is curled up next to me and we are playing hand games. Hazelle turns the TV on early and we see a recap of the chariots and training scores. Soon enough, the interviews are on.

I barely pay attention to what the other tributes say in their three minutes, but I do notice a few things. The girl from District One, Glimmer, is annoyingly provocative and I think she looks ridiculous in her gold dress. The boy from Eleven is very brief, only answering yes or no to Caesar's questions and inquiries.

It's been a little over an hour when Madge appears on stage. She is wearing a stunning jeweled dress that again depicts her as the girl on fire. Caesar starts off with a few starter questions, and though Madge is quiet and fidgety, she is somewhat charming. She is able to pull off an air of mystery by giving a sly smile, or being vague on questions. She spins around in her dress for the crowd and they are enticed.

Halfway into the interview, Caesar begins to dig deeper. "Now Madge, a pretty girl like you must have someone waiting for you at home… someone special perhaps?" His eyebrow is raised and his smile is comforting.

Madge does a small laugh at herself before she answers. "Oh, no, I don't have much of anyone waiting for me at home," Her face in down as she says this, covering up a blush.

Caesar gives a good natured laugh. "Now I don't believe it for a minute. Do you folks?" The audience roars in agreement.

"Well there is someone, but he barely notices me." Madge says quietly. Her fingers are quietly tapping on the chair she is seated in. I am genuinely curious of who Madge is talking about. I try to recall a boy she mentioned often, or someone she would blush at, but I can't recall this boy in question.

"I'll tell you what Madge. You go out there and win this thing, and that boy will have no choice but to go out with you. Right?" Caesar laughs as the audience agrees.

"I suppose that would be true…" She pauses for a moment before continuing. "But see, he came here with me," the audience lets out a collective gasp. The camera pans to Gale, who is looking shocked as he could, with his eyebrows up and mouth slightly open.

The buzzer rings and it signals the end of her interview. I don't hear what Caesar has to say to Madge, nor do I care. I am angry. No, I am beyond angry. _How dare she. _Does she think she can use Gale as some ploy to get people to pity her? It disgusts me. Who does she thinks she is?

Posy pokes me in the arm. "Kat-ness," She says, her four year old voice struggling to pronounce my name correctly. "Are you's okays?" I muster a smile and nod. "Then why are you stabbing your knife into the wug?"

I look down and see my knuckles are white, and my fingers are wrapped tightly around the knife I was using for dinner. Posy is right, I have plunged the silverware into the woven rug that I am sitting on. "Sorry Pose, I didn't mean too," I look up and see Hazelle staring at me, and then divert my gaze immediately.

I stop thinking about Madge when Gale walks onto the stage. He looks dark, but handsome, in his tuxedo. I realize this is the first time I have ever seen Gale wear the thing. In Twelve, no one has need for them, not even for weddings. Maybe some townspeople have use for them on the day of their weddings, but the Seam definitely doesn't.

During the interview, Gale has taken a role as something short of a mute. He only nods or shakes his head to questions he sees as irrelevant. When Caesar asks about a romance with anyone, he shrugs and looks at Madge. Only when Caesar asks him about his family and life in Twelve does he elaborate.

"Well, my dad died in a mine explosion four years ago, I was only a kid then, but you have to grow up fast, you know? I had three younger siblings and a mother to take care of, so I did what work came my way. It was hard, but I had to do it. In fact, on one of those jobs, I met a pretty good friend of mine, so I guess it wasn't all bad," Gale stops for a second and gives a small half smile, one that I know is for me. These 'jobs' Gale is talking about is hunting, which he obviously couldn't talk about. I get a bit sentimental for a moment. I now wish I had listened to Gale and taken off on the day of the Reaping. It's too late for wishing now, I remind myself. Hazelle pats me on the back. I don't hear the rest of Gale's summarization of his life, but I do hear Caesar's next question.

"Now Gale," Caesar leans in closely. "I think we were all touched when you volunteered to save your brother at the Reaping, weren't we?" The audience murmurs in agreement. "Can you tell me what your brother, and your family said to you in the Justice Building, before saying goodbye?"

Gale looks a bit uncomfortable, and cocks his head to the side. "He told me not to be a moron and get killed by a career," The audience bursts into laughter. "And my little sister Posy, she's four, said that I had to kick the stupid people's butts. So I figure I don't have a choice now since I gave my word to a four year old." The Capitol audience bursts into another fit of laughter as the timer sounds.

"And so you will," Caesar shakes Gale's hand. "Gale Hawthorne, District Twelve!" The audience applauds as Gale heads off stage and Caesar begins to speak again.

"He did well Hazelle," My mother compliments. The kids chide in with a round of agreement.

Hazelle is smiling, and Prim, my mother and I stay awhile to chat. I don't want to go home because I know sleep will not find me tonight, as I'm sure it won't find Gale. This is because tomorrow, Gale is going into the Hunger Games.

**Dun, dun dunn! So we have Madge liking Gale, Katniss jealous of Madge, Gale's feelings for anyone in question, and Peeta Mellark creeping his way into being with Katniss more. Can you keep up? ;)**

******WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS*****

… **seriously though guys, if I don't get at least a few reviews on this chapter, I'm gonna cry… Well not really, but really.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah the love! Guys really thank you for all the reviews if I haven't already personally.**

**Just a quick serious note: As im sure most of you Americans know, there was a terrible shooting at the movie theatre in Aurora, CO. This is the community of my Grandparents and my uncle and cousin, and i just want you all to keep their community in your thoughts and prayers as they begin to mourn and recover. **

**A/N: And so the Games begin…**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

And so I am right. The night is initially spent tossing and turning next to Prim, and then I decide I am wasting my time. I know I won't sleep for tonight, and possible for weeks to come, so I make my way downstairs, figuring I might make use of my time.

I go to the cupboards and begin to straighten up the shelves sorting food by color, then when I am finished with this, I resort it by type. I do change my mind over and over again until I am satisfied with texture and taste. I move over to the stove and boil a pot of water. When it is bubbling, I pour it into a tub over the sink. I take every dish I can find, clean or not, and begin to scrub. By the time all of the dishes are washed and dried, my knuckles are red and a couple have begun to bleed.

I sigh and make my way to the rugs scattered around the main floor. I take them all outside and begin to beat them so as to get the dust out. I am shaking them, throwing stuff at them, hitting them until I sweat.

I go back inside and fill up the metal tub with countless kettle trips of hot water. I ease into the warm water and close my eyes for a moment. I sigh and imagine if Gale's actions are parallel to my own right now. I know he must be awake, but I can only dream of what he's doing to occupy his mind. Is he with Madge? I grumble to myself at the thought. _She likes Gale_. Pff, like I care. I scrub myself with soap vigorously, taking my aggravations out on my skin.

I dry off and leave the water for Prim and my mother and get changed. I braid my damp hair and head outside with my hunting pouch. By now it must be two in the morning. I walk over to the Hawthornes and decide to fetch Rory, as I'm sure he's awake. Today's Sunday, so why not start early with our lessons? I stroll into the house and walk up the stairs towards the boys' room. I almost smile to myself at how welcome I am here; a few years back, Hazelle told me to stop knocking because I came around often enough to live here. She was and is right. The amount of time I spend here almost surmounts to the amount of time I spend at my own home.

I knock on the boys' door and Rory lets me in. "Haven't slept?" I question. He shakes his head. "Great! Put on your coat, we're going hunting." His face is almost comical.

"In the dark?" he asks incredulously. Rory grabs his coat from a hook on the wall and we head out.

"Yup. It's the same as the light except dimmer, right?" I know it's pretty crazy to teach a kid to aim when he can't see his target, but I'm only gonna have him shoot when dawn breaks.

We make our way to the hole in the chain link fence, and I listen for a hum that isn't there. I slip under and Rory follows suit. I begin with the basics: teaching him how to climb a tree, how to walk lightly, how to tell poisonous berries from edible ones. Rory is relatively good with climbing trees but couldn't tell a nightlock from blueberries.

I go up into a tree where I know there is a bird's nest with eggs. Though it is still dark out, it's not impossible to see. When Rory asks why we're doing this at night again, I tell him it's because if you perfect gathering in the dark, you'll be better in the light, but I don't think he bought it.

By now we're up high in a tree, hovering by a nest filled with eggs. There are birds in it, so I shake the branch the nest is on and they fly away. I show Rory how to hold the eggs so the don't break, and how to keep them unbroken as we slide down the tree.

The sun finally begins to show itself amidst pastels of a weaning night, so I take Rory to the hollow where I hide my bow and arrows. We walk into the woods until I find a meadow. I take a handful of raspberries which are growing on the outskirts of the meadow, and head to a tree with the largest trunk. I squish the red-pink juice in a circular motion, creating a target for Rory.

I walk over to Rory and position the bow in his arm and string the arrow. I position myself to help him hold it in a manner that mimics the way my father taught me years ago.

"Now it helps to close one eye so you have a realer sense of where the target is and adjust your bow so it matches up. The key is to have the arrow point directly towards the target," Rory adjusts his arm. "I know it feels a bit awkward, but it takes awhile." Rory adjusts his arm again, pulls back and releases. He misses the target and the arrow wizzes into the bushes pretty far back. I'm actually impressed that he got such distance on the arrow, especially since it was his first shot ever. "That was great!"

Rory gives me a look. "No. It was terrible. I missed the target by a mile," He grumbles, obviously displeased with himself.

"Are you kidding? It took me so long to get that distance and you did it in your first shot. So you have to work on your aim, that's the hardest part." I look at Rory and pat him on the shoulder.

So we practice in the Meadow until the sun is clear and there are no traces of night left. Rory begins to get better, and each time gets closer to the tree. Finally he begins to sink the arrows into the bark, but hasn't yet hit the coveted target. They're either far too high or low, and one even lodges into a root at the bottom of the tree. Something I admire is the power in Rory's arm. Each arrow he sends plunges into the tree, making deep wounds. One of his was in so deep I could barely see the arrowhead. We call it quits so Rory can watch me hunt.

I kill a squirrel so he can see the precision required in each shot. I explain how I am so at ease with the bow and arrow that I barely think about where I am sending the arrow once I choose my target. I kill a few birds and then we head in, and check and reset the snares on the way. I explain the true craftsmanship of Gale's snares and how important it is to reset the snares correctly, or else they're ruined.

We head back in, my pouch overflowing and Rory's hands full of game. I decide to take him to the Hob so I can introduce him to people we trade with. I take him to Greasy Sae among others, and slowly but steadily our load becomes lighter. I even take him to the Mayor's to sell strawberries, but a housekeeper answers and gives us the correct amount saying the Mayor will be grateful.

Finally, I take Rory to the Mellark Bakery. I take him through the back, my usual route. As we near the bakery, Rory begins to take deep breaths, appreciating the sweet and beckoning smell that the building brings. I glance inside before going in, because I don't want Rory's first experience at the bakery to be one of dealing with Mrs. Mellark. Thankfully, she is nowhere to be seen.

I knock on the door as per usual and Mr. Mellark answers. I am glad because I really don't feel like dealing with Peeta, not today. I give him the squirrel and some eggs that I didn't sell in the Hob. He gives me money for the eggs and runs in to get some bread for the squirrel.

"So what'd you think?" I ask Rory. He seems to be in a daze from the sweet aromas invading his senses.

"It's a lot. I really didn't think you guys did that much. I always figured you just went into the woods and made out," Rory said with a smirk.

I look up and see Peeta watching us from the ovens. I meet his gaze and he blushes. "No Rory! Believe it or not we actually do work," I feel a blush creeping up my neck imagining the scene Rory's implanted in my head.

Peeta walks over to us and greets me. "Hey Katniss! Who've you brought with you?" He asks politely.

"Oh, this is Rory Hawthorne, Gale's brother," I say pointing to Rory. They shake hands and Mr. Hawthorne comes back with the bread. "Well, uh I'll see you around Peeta," I say as I turn to go. He says goodbye and Rory and I head back to the Seam.

I check the time at the Hawthorne's and see that it's only nine o'clock. Two hours until the Games. I head back home to freshen up before I go back to their house to watch the beginning of the Games. My stomach churns and I develop a headache. I know it will not pass, not until Gale is home. I wonder to myself how other people with loved ones in the Games deal with it. I imagine the families of Careers have a completely different outlook than people whose children have been Reaped. I think of the little girl from District Eleven, of her family, and for just a moment, I feel connected to them. It's sort of strange how people who I have never met, who I will never meet, can be feeling the exact same thing as me at the exact same time. In a way we understand each other in a sense that not many can get. The same understanding that we have had something unjustly taken away from us, and that even if we get it back, it will never be the same.

Prim helps my mother make cheese and arrange some sort of snack to bring over. I head upstairs and put on a green button down blouse that Gale always loved on me. Gale. He must be at wherever the Games are right now, underground, waiting to be beckoned to perform. I roll my eyes as I think back to the countless rants I have heard Gale go on about the Games.

By the time we head back to Hazelle's, I am beyond jittery. I am breaking out into a cold sweat, and my fingers are tapping anxiously against my legs. Prim puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezes it tightly. I look at my mother and she gives me a sad smile. I'm beginning to understand how my mother felt when her husband was taken away from her without warning, without pretense, and I think I can appreciate her devastation a bit more now. Given, Gale isn't dead, not yet at least, but he's been taken away to fight to the death on the spur of a moment. It's close enough.

Hazelle and Vick are preparing a large lunch when we arrive. Posy and Rory are playing on the rug, and we all grab plates as soon as the food is ready. We plan on eating around the TV. I grab some cheese and bread, but honestly I'm not hungry. I nibble on the bread and top it with some of the creamy cheese. Prim is sitting next to me, her hand wrapped tightly around mine. Everyone is nervous, and there are few conversations taking place.

For the first time I try to imagine the arena Gale will be up against. I hope there are woods or at least trees for his sake. As long as it isn't a desert, whether it be hot or cold, I think he will be alright.

Hazelle turns on the television five minutes before eleven. Caesar, Claudius Templesmith, and other commentators are discussing possible bloodbaths and arenas. Between breaks in their conversation, clips of celebration parties in the Capitol are shown. It makes me even sicker to think how excited people are for this event.

And then, we see the arena for the first time. It appears to be a temperate forest, not unlike those near home. There is a lake, and I see the Cornucopia, shining gold in the sun. The tribute pods begin to rise, and I frantically search for Gale. I first find Madge, and a few pods over, there is Gale. He is wearing the outfit that all other tributes are and he wears an expression I've seen on his face many times before. It is the expression of a hunter. His eyes are squinted, and brows are furrowed in concentration. I already know he is going for the goods, he is going into the bloodbath. Then the cameras pan on Madge, and she seems nervous and confused, probably trying to figure out what to do.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over every television set in Panem. "… And let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin!" Chaos ensues. I try to keep track of Gale, but it proves to be difficult. I see Madge, as she dashes away from the Cornucopia as quickly as possible. I am relatively surprised at how fast she is, and notice only a few others have fled as quickly as she has. Foxface and the Rue are the first to head out into the forest along with Madge. Madge turns in one direction and Rue in the same. They knock into each other, and Madge, shockingly, holds her hand out to the quivering girl.

"We're no good to each other dead, right?" Madge asks, suggesting an alliance. Rue smiles, and they run deep into the forest. I notice Rue has retrieved a slingshot and backpack at the Cornucopia, compensating for Madge's lack of supplies.

The scene changes to the Cornucopia, where the bloodbath is ensuing. I find Gale, and see him struggling over a knife with another tribute. He has an orange backpack on his back, but obviously wants a weapon to work with. He manages to shake the girl off him, but she lunges at him again. He sticks his knife in her neck. Quickly, he pulls it out and begins to run. As he retreats from the scene, he stops to grab a sword the lies in a dead tributes clutches.

Gale is reaching the outskirts of the area of the Cornucopia when he notices the girl from 2, Clove, is running after him. She throws a knife at him, and it lands in his backpack. Hazelle lets out a gasp, and I just about pass out. My heart is pounding, and I'm almost positive I'm cutting off circulation in Prim's hand. I look over and see Posy's head is buried in Vick's chest, and he is patting her on the back. Turning back to the screen, I laugh when I see Gale is grinning at Clove and waving the knife, a serrated one, at her as he retreats into the woods. She is frustrated and turns around and throws three knives right into another tribute's back.

It's hard to keep up with the bloodshed, but obviously the Careers emerge dominant. They have surprisingly spared a boy tribute, but I'm guessing this alliance is only temporary based on his size. The boy from eleven, Thresh, has retreated into fields opposite the woods rather quickly. The screen splits into four and features updates on various tributes running in the woods. Foxface is searching for water, but remaining relatively close to the lake. Another girl is building a fire, and I scold her in my head; I hope she remembers to blow it out before dark, otherwise she's a goner. They show other tributes, but I'm not interested in them. I just want to see Gale.

Finally I get my wish: Gale appears, and he is running at a steady pace. It appears he isn't going to stop until he reaches the force field encompassing the arena, but as it gets dark, he does. He empties the contents of his bag and inspects them. He has dried meat and crackers, as well as goggles of some sort, a blanket, and some sort of rope. He has two knives and a sword, so is readily prepared for any attack. He also has a water bottle and some sort of purifier, but the bottle has not liquid in it. He grumbles and begins to set up snares, as well as search for water. When it is dark and he has no water, he decides to call it a night and climbs into a large tree, heading high up, but not as high as I can go. He secures himself with the rope, and puts the blanket on. I breathe a sigh of relief. Gale is alright, at least for tonight.

The camera splits to three this time, and shows Madge and Rue, gathering berries and greens and roots, and putting them in Rue's bag. They decide to go to sleep, and Rue struggles to teach Madge how to climb a tree, but they manage to head high up, and Madge remarks at how windy it is. At the same time, Foxface is stalking the Career camp, which is devoid of Careers at the moment. The boy who they have spared before is shown digging up the explosives that surround the tribute pods and re-rigging and planting them around a pyramid of goods the Careers have collected. It's brilliant, as the commentators put it. They explain that the boy has his knowledge of technology from his district, and that it may save his life, at least for now.

The girl who was shown preparing a fire before has managed to light it, but it's dark out and is a signal to anyone near where her location is. Sure enough, the Careers find and kill her, all of them laughing maniacally as she begs to be spared. The boy, Cato, snaps her neck.

The neck tribute shown, is Thresh, he is making a shelter in the grasses. It shows him watching as the tributes faces are shown in the sky. Twelve. Only half left to go, and Gale's one of them.

"Well that was intense," Vick says. "Mhm" "It could've been better" "Gale's famous!" Others chime at the same time. We thank Hazelle and say goodbye to the kids as we head home.

"See how well Gale did Katniss? He was able to take down that other tribute like that, he's gonna be fine," Prim says. Only she could put a positive spin on Gale murdering someone.

"That's not why I'm worried," I say. And I know that it's much worse than that. No, I feel, that for some reason, I have much more to be worried about, especially if Gale comes home.

**A/N: So one of my lovely reviews pointed out some grammatical errors in my chapters, and I realize that I might not be the best person to spell check myself…. So if someone wants to be a beta reader of mine? To help me with spelling and give me insight on the plot, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Pretty, pretty please review? With sugar on top? The only reason you kids are getting this chapter today is because of all the lovely reviews and faves and follows:), so if you want the next anytime soon, id suggest you keep it up… and yes that is my lame attempt at blackmail, so yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Easily my favorite chapter to write. You have no idea how excited I get over Peeniss scenes:). Ah it's great. Anyways thanks for all the love, I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing! And faving, yeah that's always fun.**

**Also little update on the shootings in my family's neighborhood: My grandparents neighbor was shot and is in critical condition:'( he's 18 and up for a football scholarship and some moron had to take it away from him. It's just horrible**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

I roll out of bed and go downstairs. I have my wool blanket wrapped around me to ward off the chill that the night brings. I look at the old clock that hangs above a rickety chair. 2:53 am. Lovely. I finally get a few solid hours of sleep, and then what do I do? I wake up. Brilliant, Katniss, really. I decide to turn on the TV and see if Gale is doing anything interesting.

The commentators are talking about who's left over from the bloodbath, and how the odds have worked for these people. The screen changes and shows Gale, who has awoken. He's packed up his bag and is searching for water again. He grows aggravated when he doesn't find anything, and punches a tree. Gale fumbles through his bag until he finds his crackers, and eats three. The next person shown is Thresh, who seems to have found a small stream of water running through. He is killing off snakes at the moment, and so the scene changes to Foxface, who has been watching the boy build the booby trap. She seems confident with her knowledge of it, and since the Careers are out hunting tributes, she swiftly runs to the pyramid. She does an awkward dancing, leaping and dodging the explosives. When she reaches the pyramid, she takes a couple oranges, a pack of crackers, a bottle of filled water, but nothing more. It's genius. She can get everything she needs, but doesn't take so much that she will be noticed.

When Foxface is safe in the woods, the little girl, Rue, is shown. She is hopping through the trees, looking for something I guess. Eventually, she is able to find Gale, who has fallen asleep in a tree by the water. She slides down a tree, her slender frame undetectable, and fills up a pouch of water she has. She goes back up the tree, and I doze off for a bit. When I wake up, Rue has found the Careers, who have just killed someone; eleven tributes are left.

I look up at the clock again, which is ticking obnoxiously, and it's 4:18 am. I groan. I really enjoy sleep, and I am very mad at Gale for taking it away from me. I make a mental note to yell at him if he gets home. When, I remind myself, when. Stay positive. As Prim says, positive thinking creates a positive outcome, but then again I'm not known for being a ray of sunshine.

I look in my cupboards and find some bread which is beginning to go stale, but I don't care. I chew on the bread and make tea, since I'm shivering. Once I've gulped two mugsful down, the house suddenly feels claustrophobic. I go upstairs, fumble around the dresser trying to get clothes while not waking Prim or my mother. I manage to grab a long sleeve shirt and black pants as well as socks. I lace up my boots that I wear when I'm not hunting. I also put on a fleece to ward off the pre-morning chill.

As I walk outside, I'm not sure where I'll go. I'm not in the mood for going into the woods, not yet today at least. I navigate my way through the windy dirt roads of the Seam, and find my way to the meadow. I sit down in the grass and take a deep breath. _He's ok, he's ok, he's ok. _ Gale will be fine. Gale will be great. Gale's got this in the bag. _Oh shut up Katniss. You know you can't afford to think like that._ Like Hazelle said, be practical, but have hope. All I can wonder is how the hell can someone do that? I roll over onto my belly. I bury my face in the wildflowers and can feel a couple of tears roll down my cheek. No, no, no! Gale going into the Games is not an excuse to cry, I am no wimp. I angrily wipe the tears off my face only for a couple more to appear. I'm not sobbing but crying silently.

After a couple of minutes I'm able to piece myself together. I get up and look at the sky. It's pretty cloudy out, and I wouldn't be surprised if it rained today. I decide to make my way into town since I have nothing better to do. It's around sunrise, but there's only a subtle difference in lighting due to the clouds. I weave back through the Seam and find my way into town. There are a few people out, but I'm not really paying attention to them. Which is probably how I end up bumping into a person. A person who happens to be Peeta Mellark.

I stagger backwards a few steps and so does he. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," He says before looking at me. "Oh, hey Katniss!" He pipes up when he sees it's me. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep and I aren't on good terms at the moment," I say wryly. "What about you?"

Peeta seems a bit uncomfortable for a second, but then his face smooths over and is blank again. "Home's not really a place I wanna be right now. Can I walk with you?"

I try to come up with reasons to decline him, to say 'no thanks' but come up with nothing, so I agree. We walk to nowhere in particular and it's sort of nice, in a way. "It must be hard," He says. When I give him a look that indicates I have no clue what he's talking about, he elaborates. "I mean having both your friend and your boyfriend in the Games. You must want to root for both of them, but you know only one can come home and-" He stops when he sees I'm laughing. "What?"

"Gale's not my boyfriend!" I say. The thought is absurd! I knew some people assumed something would happen between us at some point, maybe even is happening currently, but for Peeta to call Gale my boyfriend… That's a whole different thing. "Peeta, we're just friends. He's practically my brother!"

Peeta's face appears to be bright red, but it's hard to tell with the lack of light. "Oh, I mean I just assumed… And with what Rory said yesterday…" He trails off and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" I say, the satisfaction of catching him evident in my voice. "No! No! I mean I was working on the ovens and you guys were talking so-" I cut him off. "It's fine! Really Peeta," I say, since he seems like the kind of person who needs reassurance.

"But really Katniss, are you ok? It's still a lot, whether Gale's your boyfriend or not," He says. I look up at him, and his bright blue orbs are shining with concern.

"He's not, will always be not, and that's that with that," Peeta smiles a little when I say that, though I'm not really sure why. "I guess I'm alright, I'm not the first person to have someone in the Games, but the entire thing's almost surreal. It's so strange to turn on my TV and see my friends fighting for their life, it doesn't feel real." I conclude.

"I'm sorry," He says. It sounds so genuine, so real, like he cares. I look at the concern etched on his face and I decide he does care. I just don't know why, I mean I've had two conversations with the guy.

"Thanks. Now, home, now where you wanna be right now?" I ask, rolling my hands out of their folding position. Now that I think of it, I'm curious about what he means, but given his mother, I don't know if it's the best question.

Peeta shrugs but tells me what he means. "My brother Rye and my mom got into a fight this morning, and my dad tried to break it up, but it just escalated. I never like to be around when those things happen," He rubs the back of his neck, and tilts his head up to look at me. His light blond hair flops over his eyebrows and curls a bit at the end.

"What do you mean by fighting?" I ask. He looks down a bit before continuing. "It always starts out verbally but then it gets physical," Peeta laughs a bit. "It's alright though. Everyone has to deal with something. Look at you," Me? What about me? "You lost your dad, have to support your family, and when you find a few people to lean on, they get taken away. It's not fair," He concludes.

"It's really not that bad," I say. I start to consider how lonely I must seem, always sitting alone, only seen around with Madge or Gale or Prim. I've never been one to care about what people think, but then again maybe one more friend wouldn't kill me.

"If you want to, I'm here, to lean on," He says and looks at me tentatively. I'm not sure if I trust Peeta yet, or if I like him as a person, but he seems nice enough.

"Thanks," I say. "Really. I appreciate it." We walk in amicable silence for awhile, and then Peeta has to go to work before school. Both of us say bye, and then we do that awkward "I-don't-know-if-I-should-wave-or-hug-or-something" exchange. But, we end up waving, which suits me fine.

I go home and find Prim's watching the Games. "Katniss! Get over here! Hurry!" I run to the screen. Gale. Crap, I hope he's okay. How could I be so stupid? I have to stay by a TV more often. No, I need to calm down. I don't even know what's happening. I sit down next to Prim. "I was gonna find you but I didn't want to leave because… Just see." I look at the screen and see Gale, running away from a wall of fire.

"_Oh no,"_ I gasp. Fireballs begin shooting at him. He skillfully begins to dodge them, and almost reaches a river, but a burning tree falls in front of him. Nonetheless, he skips over the tree and heads toward the river. The assault is beginning to end, with the fireballs lessening. Gale trips over a root, and looks up to see a fireball heading straight to his face. He rolls over just in time, but the edge of it grazes his right arm. I mentally curse. I notice he still has all of his supplies, but the fireball burnt through part of the handle on his sword. He looks at the fireball smoldering on the ground, takes out an animal, cuts it with a knife, sticks it on a stick, and roasts it on the smoldering fireball.

I laugh at Gale's train of thought, but it's just the kind of thing he'd do. Turn something the Capitol meant to hurt him to something that he can work with. He gets up when the meat is cooked, and pops cubes of the stuff in his mouth as he walks to the water. Gale strips down to his underclothes, fills up his water bottle, and lies in the water. He looks up and a sponsor gift is falling from the sky. It appears to be an ointment that he puts on his arm. Yes! Gale has sponsors, this is great, I tell myself.

Next, the commentators talk about how interesting Gale's escape was to watch. They next show Rue, who is jumping around on trees, and Madge, who is running underneath Rue. They appear to be by Gale, because when the camera zooms out, Gale is at the edge of the screen.

"Gale's this way," Rue tells Madge. "I think the Careers are on the hunt for him."

Madge freezes up and inhales sharply. "Should we tell him? I think we should tell him. Where is he? Let's go tell him," Madge concludes. Rue leads her to Gale, who stands up, sword in hand but relaxes when he sees it's them.

"Oh, hi guys," He says casually. "What's up?" I laugh at how blasé he's acting. Only Gale.

"Get in a tree!" Rue pipes up with concern. When Gale begins to question her, she only says "Careers," Gale nods and lends his hand to Madge as she climbs into a tree.

"Hey guys, I found loverboy! And he's with the girl!" Cato says. The rest of the careers appear in a matter of seconds.

Gale pushes Madge higher as he turns to meet his attackers. My heart is racing and I've all but pulled off Prim's arm. He nods to the careers and begins to climb up the tree, sword in hand. His other knives are tucked neatly in his belt. "How are you?" He asks them as he rises higher. The girl, Clove, throws a knife at him, but he jumps higher and the knife wizzes right past where Gale just was.

Marvel replies "Alright, and you? I –" Cato cuts him off. "Oh shutup, I'm gonna get them." The others murmur in agreement. Cato begins to climb the tree with a sword in his mouth. He gets higher, but Gale is more used to climbing trees and knows how to maneuver them with his weight, something Cato doesn't know. Cato begins to slip, lodges his sword in the tree, attempts to prop himself up with it, but he puts all his weight on it and the sword snaps. Cato falls and hits a few branches until he catches his grip and slides down the rest of the way.

As the careers try to figure out what to do, and Madge, Gale, and Rue try to figure out how to escape, we see Foxface getting more food from the Careers and Thresh battling off poisonous scorpion mutts.

I breath a little, knowing Gale will be alright, at least until I get to school. I see Prim off and make my way to first period. History of Panem. Great. I secretly hope there's an update on the Games during this period. Honestly, the class is brutal, all it talks about is why we should we grateful for the Capitol for this and that and everything. I take my seat in the back of the class and look at the empty desk next to me, right where Madge would sit. A minute before the first bell rings, Peeta Mellark decides it's his duty to bother me every minute of the day and plops down in Madge's empty desk.

"Hi Katniss!" Peeta says, his face clean of any angst leftover from his family dispute.

"You're persistent," I observe. He smiles and shrugs. Our teacher comes in and rambles on the exciting tale of how President Snow won his campaign against some other guy, I mean how am so lucky?

**Sooo guys… anyone wanna review? Haha some of you have bee really great with the reviews and I love checking my email and seeing all of the alerts! All of the favorites and followers and reviews are great. **

**I say "R" you say "R!" I say "E" you say "E" I say "V" you say "V" I say "I" you say "I" I say "E" you say "E" I say "W" you say "W" … and what does that spell? REVIEW! What do we want? REVIEWS!**

…**. C'mon you can't just not review after that, it was witty and cute!;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: so guess who's going on vacation? Mee! Which means I can't update until next Friday:(. I'm gonna be in a car for eighteen hours round trip so who knows, maybe ill finish the story? But I should be able to update once or if you kids are lucky twice, so stay tuned…**

**A/N: Well, when I was writing the last chapter I didn't even think of Gale getting naked having any effect on sponsorship… but then someone decided to point it out, and not gonna lie, I laughed out loud… So maybe it'll come into play later?;) **

**The comments are great guys, I really enjoy your feedback!**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

After school I head over to the fence; I slide my leg under the fence but then I hear the humming and pull it out immediately. _Duh,_ I think, it's during the Hunger Games, of course the fence is gonna be on almost all of the time. I think back to the other day when the fence was humming as well. I'm a bit surprised that it hasn't been on more when I go into the woods, but something tells me it will be now. It's another one of the reasons why I hate the Hunger Games; new peacekeepers swarming the area, the fence electrified, less food for me.

I grumble to myself as I walk towards the Hob. I'm in the mood to talk to Greasy Sae among other Hob people since I haven't talked to them in a while. I stroll into the abandoned coal warehouse, welcoming the heavy air that is mixed with coal dust remnants and the sounds of people bartering. Though I don't have many coins with me today, I still observe what the people are offering. The variety and quantity of the goods of the Hob changes rapidly, and I like to know what's happening.

I find Greasy Sae tending to her soup concoction and walk over to her. She looks up and hits me on the arm. "What's wrong with you girl? I've been meaning to talk to you," Sae's arms are now folded, and I know she's looking for a good excuse for me not talking to her.

"I've been busy," I say, and she scoffs at me.

"Well it's important that I talk to you. The people around the Hob and town have taken up something of a collection, and-" "Collection?" I interject. "Quiet up and listen to me! Yes, a collection for the boy and Madge. Now I thought you might want to know so you can spread word around home and get your friends involved."

Now I'm scoffing at her. "Friends? Alright Sae. The only friend I have left is Leevy. I'm not really miss popular," I pause to consider Peeta, but then I tell myself to shut up. "But it's a good idea. I'm in."

I walk back home and begin to mull over the idea of sending money for Gale and Madge. I hope most of the money goes to Gale, of course. It's sort of cold, in my opinion, to want your friend to die. But if Gale is to come home, then Madge cannot. It's just how it is. Like the sky is blue and the grass is green. If only I can convince myself it's that easy.

I stomp through the front door and inform my mother of the whole collection thing and tell her to mention it around. Prim's outside and is tending to Lady I assume. I complain to my mother about the fact that I can't access the woods, I can't sleep, I can't stand anyone at the moment. She smiles at me and tells me to go to sleep. I decide to listen to her. The only reason I told my mother those things is that its part of an ongoing project of mine to try to confide in my mother more often, let her help me more often. I think I'm doing a good job, and mull over my relationship with my mother as I drift off to sleep.

I suppose I should be relieved, because for whatever reason I have a nightmare not consisting of Gale or Madge or the Games but instead of my old favorite of my father. When I wake up on the couch, sweaty and panting, I almost smile. I've grown used to the terror that plagues me and it's almost like an old friend. It's nothing like the horrors that have awakened in my mind since Gale volunteered. That fear is new, it's raw, it's unpredictable. In those nightmares, Gale can die or be tortured in any way, shape or form, and I don't even know what will happen next. Whenever I wake to these nightmares, I'm unsettled. Sometimes it takes me a few minutes to figure out if I'm trapped in the mess of the thing or not.

I look out the window facing the Seam, it's old swirling glass morphing the scene. It's nighttime now and the clouds are still here. It appears to be getting heavier, and I discover I'm right. The rain falls in gentle patters and I sit wrapped in my blanket watching it for a while. The rain streams down the windowpanes, each droplet racing one the next.

I revel in this time where it's only me and my thoughts. I don't have to think about Gale, the Games, hunting, the collection, or anything. All I have to do is watch the rain fall. This solitude is so rare to find, especially when I'm trapped inside the fence. The kind of comfort the woods provide contrasts this comfort, and I don't know which is better, or even if there is a better.

I glance away from the window and notice the television. Reality sets in again. I almost jump for the remote as I flip the TV on. There is a list of the remaining tributes on the screen and I observe. There are the Careers, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clove, the boy from Three who reactivated the bomb things, Foxface, Rue, Thresh, Gale, and Madge. Ten tributes. I guess someone died recently whom I didn't see or notice.

Updates on the tributes are given, but nothing' changed with anyone. Madge and Rue are sleeping in one tree, and Gale's sleeping in one two trees away. His tree is right above the Careers, but I think he did this on purpose. The Careers are all sleeping, and Glimmer is standing guard, her head resting lazily on Cato's shoulder. I notice Clove is sleeping in his lap. Hmmm, I smirk. Maybe a little star crossed loving going on over there? I almost laugh when I think of the name the Capitol has donned for Gale and Madge. _Star Crossed Lovers. _As though fate could be the one thing keeping them apart. In Madge's defense, she seems to keep the act up well. But then I remember that for Madge it isn't an act. Gale's been pretty quiet about everything, but I suppose his greeting to Madge and Rue and how he helped Madge into a tree might work for him. I gag when I think of how far they might have to push the lover thing to stay alive As I watch the Games, I decide nothing exciting's gonna happen, at least not right now. I fall back asleep with the hum of the television fading in the background.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim's shaking my arm violently as she wakes me up. "Get up!" Her youthful twelve-year-old voice peeps at the end of her exclamation.

"Is it Gale? Is he okay?" I shoot up and stare at the TV.

"No, well I mean I don't think anything's up. I haven't looked to be honest. But I just finished making cheese and I want you to come give some to Hazelle with me," Prim explains. I breathe a sigh of relief. I run upstairs and change my shirt, and then dash downstairs to freshen up. Prim and I walk to Hazelle's and Prim goes on about this and that with some new technique of making goat cheese. I laugh as she verbally contemplates the benefits and drawbacks of the new method with herself. I tell her that it's alright, either method is fine. But she looks me in the eye and says that I just don't get it.

We walk inside and the whole family is gathered around the television. This sight has become the norm in the wake of the Games, but I can't help think that Gale should be next to me as the Games go on. Prim puts the large block of cheese wrapped in basil on the counter and we take a seat on the floor in front of the TV.

"What's happening?" I whisper to Rory.

"They found a tracker jacker nest in Gale's tree." My eyes widen and he rolls his eyes. "Leave it to Gale to find the stupidest way to get killed."

"Rory I know you're not talking about your brother like that," Hazelle's discerning gaze get's a quick "No ma'am" out of Gale. Rory I mean. I blink to myself and look at Rory, who really is almost a carbon copy of the Gale I met in the woods years ago. I scold myself and know it'll be bad, very bad, if I call Rory Gale out loud. "Now you kids head off to school. They'll update you later," Hazelle smiles softly as the boys and Prim head out the door. I stay back to talk to Hazelle about the collection. She says it's a great idea, and promises to spread the word and give me any money people throw her way.

I trudge into town on my way to school. I briefly consider skipping, but then decide that if Rory can go to school today, then so can I. I fall asleep during first period, get yelled at for staring at nothing in second, and almost get detention in third for not doing homework for the past week. I play the whole "My two best friends are in trouble and I have to look after two families now" card and the teacher gives in. Most of the faculty has been lenient to me since the Reaping, but nothing in my attitude towards school has changed. I wasn't the most dedicated student before and I'm certainly not one now. School just doesn't fit into my life routine, I have too much to worry about, and it's not like it can help you get a job in Twelve. You're either a miner, a housewife who does side jobs, a townsperson, or a Hob trader. There's not much opportunity to do anything worthwhile besides Mayor. But whatever, it's not important now.

Fourth period is History of Panem, which means Peeta gets to annoy me. He's not that bad really, but the way that he just pops up _just so delighted_ to see me reminds me something of a lost puppy who's found it's owner. I slam into my desk and put my head on it. I keep thinking of Gale and the tracker jackers. We've come across a few nests of them in our time in the woods, but they're far from common in District Twelve. I don't know if it has to do with the climate or anything, but I'm grateful they're not common, because when we come across them, they're never happy to see us.

"Bad day, huh?" Peeta's voice rings in my right ear. His concern could be considered sweet I suppose, but it makes me… uncomfortable.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," I grumble, my mouth pressed against the wooden surface of the desk.

"Aw, well I'll do the talking. That was pretty impressive what you did in Mining with getting out of detention. I wouldn't worry about Gale, he'll get away from the tracker jackers," I turn to the side so I'm facing Peeta. "And whatever ingenious thing he comes up with, they'll broadcast it in school. That will not only save him, but us from another torturous lesson!" Give it to Peeta to put a positive spin on everything. And give it to Peeta for it to work. I turn the corner of one mouth up in my attempt to show appreciation. "That's the first smile you've ever given me," Peeta observes. "It wasn't a very good one," he says, sighing in mock disapproval. I wrinkle my nose at him and shake my head as the lesson begins.

"Katniss," Peeta whispers halfway into a lecture about the technique the Capitol used to pick those pesky rebels off of the mountains surrounding the Capitol in the rebellion. I look up at him and drop my head back to it's comfortable position on my notepad. "Katniss."

"You're a puppy you know that?" I growl.

"What do you-" I cut him off. "You don't leave me alone!" I whisper yell. I expect him to look saddened or taken aback or something at this comment but he smiles. Smiles? What is so damn happy about that? It's supposed to be mean. M-e-a-n mean.

"I really don't think you're a mean person you know. You just need a friend," He says confidently.

"Like you?" I ask. "I have one ray of sickening sunshine in my life, and that's Prim. I don't need another," I look at him and he appears unfazed.

"Well you need more than one ray of sunshine to break through the clouds," Peeta says confidently. Damn. I don't have anything to say to that, which only makes his grin grow cheekier.

"Children, we have to interrupt class for an update of the Games," Our teacher says, sounding not the least bit disappointed. The room erupts into cheers, and I can't say I'm the least bit upset. She pulls down the screen and rolls the projector.

Gale appears on the screen, and he's talking to Rue and Madge. I can tell this is a recap of something that's already happened because of the way it's clipped. The trio are talking in hushed tones over the sleeping Careers. And Gale goes over to the branch with the tracker jacker nest on it. And he begins sawing. What the hell is he doing? Peeta puts his hand on my arm and tentatively squeezes it. His face tells me I said my thought out loud.

Gale continues to saw as one, two, three tracker jackers find their way to his arm. He bites his lip when the first one stings and lets out a noise at the second, but doesn't stop. The branch quickly falls down and lands right in the middle of the Careers. They all stand and scream and run. Glimmer is the first to fall victim to the beasts, and the rest of the swarm follows the last of the Careers. Gale slides down and observes Glimmer's limp body, her beauty unrecognizable due to the stings. The canon fires, signaling Glimmer's death. He then sees what I've just noticed: the bow and arrows are still in her clutch. He jumps on the dead body, nose wrinkling in distaste at what he must grapple with. He gets what he wants and backs away, waiting for the hovercraft to take her away. Rue and Madge slide down, and I notice Madge has one sting on her collarbone. The girls are about to hug Gale, but run right back up the tree. Gale looks at them questioningly, and then he sees Cato emerging from the bushes.

"Crap," I mutter. I glance at my arm and see Peeta's hand is still on my arm. I could tell him to get off of me, that I don't need his pity, but I don't. Instead I tell myself either way it doesn't matter, but as a secret to keep to myself, I think it's kind of nice.

Cato gets out a sword and staggers towards Gale. "Any last words Twelve?"

Gale laughs a bit but instead chooses to take out his sword and swings at the tribute. Both are a little off due to the tracker jacker venom, but Gale manages to slice into Cato's arm. This sends Cato into a rage and he manages to cut up a nice chunk of Gale's leg. Gale groans and pushes him to the ground and stabs Cato in the foot. The foot? Gale's about to go for his chest, but the other Careers have almost reached the scene, so he bails.

They fast forward to Madge and Rue dragging an unconscious Gale to some high hill. Rue chews up some leaves and puts them on Gale's and Madge's wounds, and the two fall asleep. Then the screen goes dark and we return to our lesson. I look back at Peeta's hand and see it's now resting on mine. I decide to leave it there for the rest of class.

**And guess who's got a beta? Not me! Because I have two! Two, you say? Yup! Well one's more of a grammar cop while the other gives me more creative insight, so it's like the dream team. **

**Review? Don't do it for me, do it for the children! Together, we can help save them one review at a time.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Back from vacation! Anyways, I hated writing this chapter, but it's needed for the story… so read away_

_Soooo soooo sorry for the mix up! I rewrote this chapter with Rue living & never updated it before I uploaded it, so thank you so much to the lovely readers who pointed it out. Gah, I'm such a moron. _

The people from the Capitol come in as expected for the interviews. And, of course, everyone points to me. Sure, the Hawthornes get interviewed, and Gale's male friends, but not the girls. Because that would be detrimental to the star crossed lover thing. And it would be too for me, if I weren't his cousin. Yes, this is what they tell me and Prim and my mother to be, Cousins. I talk about how close we are, keeping my sentences clipped and refined and how much I love Madge, who is a friend of mine. Which means that, of course, I get to be interviewed again! Its horrible, I keep freezing up and looking awkward and then of course it's aired for Panem to see. The day after the interviews air, Peeta questions the cousins thing. I only shrug.

The next few days after go by as uneventful, in both the Games and life. Everyone involved spends their time recuperating from the tracker jacker attack. Cato has officially jumped on the loopy train, as he almost drowns himself in the lake during a hallucination. Rue and Foxface visit the site of the Career's food, Foxface to steal, Rue to observe. The little girl is a silent watcher, and seems to be able to keep tabs on almost everyone.

Gale thrashes about in his hallucinations and one time I think he even murmurs my name, but it's so hard to tell amongst the ramblings. Madge recovers after a day, given that she only had one sting. She practices throwing knives into trees, and I'm surprised that she has pretty decent aim. She is annoying me though in her caretaking of Gale. She treats him as though he's a child, wrapping her arms around him during hallucinations, patting his head, cooing that it's alright. Every time she lays a finger on him I want to scream 'do not touch!' But I don't. Instead I spend my time sulking around, which suits me just fine.

I only am able to make it into the woods once, but I have a tendency to check the fence one, two, three times a day. The time I actually make it out there I get stuck because the fence turns on again. I spend hours and hours waiting until the humming dissipates.

Rory seems to be loosening up a bit from what I see. He doesn't seem so angry every time the Hunger Games are mentioned or shown. His jaw still clenches when he sees Gale in pain, probably taking the blame personally. Vick tends to keep Posy occupied, but I have no problem playing with her. I've always liked Posy, she's a cute but fiery little thing. I think if I didn't live in Twelve I wouldn't mind having a daughter like her. And I don't see a rebellion happening around here any time soon, no matter what Gale says. I've trained myself to not cringe every time my brain mentions his time. I try not to think of all the possibilities that envelop the boy, but it's hard work, really, really hard work.

I talk to Thom about the collection and he thinks it's a good idea, great in fact. He reaches out to people who I wouldn't be able to sputter to words at. I think we've raised a lot of money, because eventually it gets shipped off to the Capitol. I briefly wonder how the whole sponsoring thing works. I mean, who would want to pay astronomical amounts of money to invest in someone who will probably die? Then again, nothing in the Capitol makes sense to me.

I'm sitting, glued to the television as I have been since I got home from school. Gale appears to be coming out of whatever hold the venom has had on him. The Careers are rebounding as well, so it's only a matter of time before they go on the prowl for new prey. Gale's alone with Madge as Rue goes out to scavenge for food. Gale starts walking around uneasily, getting used to his surroundings. The slash in his leg is still pretty bad, but the ointment appears to be helping. Gale sits down next to Madge and they talk until Rue returns.

The three of them are now sitting in the bushes talking. Rue mentions how the Careers are recovering and they'll soon go tribute hunting. They discuss ways to bring them down, though no idea leads to anything. They realize that none of them could take them in hand to hand combat, so that's ruled out. There's always the idea of lighting their food on fire, but Rue says something's up with the whole pyramid scenario, and she warns about getting too close.

Gale throws his hands up in frustration. "You know what?" he asks, but it comes out as more of a statement. "You two go light fires to get the Careers away from their precious cargo. I'll take care of the food."

"I don't know Gale," Rue cautions. But from the look on his face she gives in. "Fine. But be careful."

They say their goodbyes and Madge throws her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek, for good luck. I almost vomit. Rue discusses with Madge about how the hummingbirds are everywhere, and teaches Madge a signal, in case they get separated, so they know the other's okay. They discuss their lives back home as they walk and light the fire.

The scene changes to the Careers, who have seen the smoke and are running out with their weapons, leaving the boy from Three to fend for himself. Gale is in the underbrush by the food source, studying it. Gale's good with this kind of thing, so I know he'll be able to figure something out. He watches in surprise as Foxface comes out and does her dance around the bombs, skitting and skatting about. She almost steps on one of the pods and inhales sharply, but when she realizes she's okay, she grabs her stuff and skits out.

"Bombs," Gale mutters to himself. He sees the small boy from three, and I know what he's going to do. He has the bow and arrow with him, as well as his variety of weaponry. He steps out into the open, casually striding towards the boy. He remains a safe distance from the pile of food, and his hunter steps are undetectable. The boy hears Gale just before he places an arrow in his heart.

The canon goes off immediately and Gale knows he doesn't have much time before the careers will likely come back. He looks around and picks up small pebbles and chucks them at the ground surrounding the pile. He puts down his bow arrows so he can throw with better aim. He graduates to bigger rocks until finally, the explosions begin. Gale runs as fast as he can, but I'm not surprised when he flies midair due to the impact. He lands hard on the ground and I realize he's missing his arrows and bow. Dammit. He lost them. I take a closer inspection of Gale's condition as the camera pans in on him. I suppose he landed on a rock, because there's a large gash in his right side. His hands are scraped as well, and there are the large welts trailing down his right arm. He picks himself up and runs into the woods and takes cover in the underbrush he was hiding in before.

Within minutes the Careers come running out. Clove stops short, Marvel's jaw drops, and Cato goes on a rage. He's screaming and yelling, pumping his fists into the ground, and looks as though he could strangle anyone within reach at the moment. Which must be precisely why Clove and Marvel keep a safe distance from him.

I turn to Prim and my mother to see what they make of Gale's wounds. "How bad?" I ask them slowly. To be honest, I'm afraid of the answer. He's nowhere near Madge and Rue, and with them lays the healing ointment.

"His right arm should be alright, and his hands shouldn't be a problem. What I'm nervous about is his side. I didn't get a very good view of it, but the wound appears to run deep. He needs to bandage himself up or else he'll lose a lot of blood," My mother says as she completes her analysis of Gale's condition. She sounds professional, as she always does when talking of things related to apothecary, but in her voice underlies a layer of compassion.

"Is he going to die?" I ask, my voice cracking at the end.

My mother purses her lips. "I don't think so, the ointment should help a bit, but with the wound in his leg as well as this, he'll need much medical attention if he wins."

I don't think I've ever watched as much of the Games as I do tonight. I barely touch my dinner because I'm afraid something will happen to Gale: the Careers will notice him, he'll bleed out, he'll give up. Some time during the night, after a break for recaps and commentaries, Rue and Madge are shown.

"I'm worried about Gale. He hasn't come back yet," Madge says. _Of course you are, _I think bitterly.

"Well only one canon went off, it could be anyone," Rue says hopefully. Then she perks up as she adds, "Plus that was before the explosions began. Gale probably had to do something before."

"I'm going to track him down. Do you mind staying alone for the night? We should meet up at one of the fires. How about the third?" Rue agrees and they split the supplies up. Rue gives Madge the ointment, so in case there's a problem with Gale, she can help them. I silently thank the little girl. I take closer examination at the wisp of a person and then realize something that chills me. Rue reminds me, in a way, of Prim. She can't be more than twelve years old, in fact if she weren't in the Games I'd say she was ten. I try to imagine Prim out there, but then shut the thought from my mind. That's why I work so hard, so Prim won't have to take out tesserae. So she won't have to worry about going into the Games.

I fall asleep on the couch late into the night, or early in the morning, and don't wake until the sun's rising. I'm surprised I didn't have a nightmare last night, but I realize I'm probably so tired my brain refused to make one up. Prim's smiling at me as she chirps good morning. I smile back at her, as I find hers contagious, but in my mind I ask what's so good about this morning?

"Katniss, I've got something for you," my mother calls from the stove. For me? I walk over and see a steaming hot cup filled with thin black liquid. I groan. Coffee. "You've been pretty tired lately so I thought it might help as sleeping isn't," She explains. "I know you don't like it, but I promise it'll boost you up."

I pinch my nose as I drink the bitter liquid, gulp after gulp. I don't know how people tolerate this stuff, it's absolutely, horrendous. Prim giggles at my face, and I don't blame her. If there were an any other alternative to coffee, I would take it in a heartbeat. But there isn't, so here I am, sipping away.

"Another cup?" My mother questions. She laughs at my serious face before adding, "I was kidding," Hmm, my mother kidding. I don't see that one often. I decide to smile at her as I take Prim to school. We discuss the Games mostly, but Prim's set on getting Lady pregnant, so it also consumes the conversation.

"I just think it would be a good idea!" Prim reasons. "She has a girl, we have more milk to work with, she has a boy… Well, I guess you'd have to sell him?" She says in a small voice. Selling him would mean killing him, something Prim cringes at.

"Yup," I say, not an ounce of remorse in my voice. "Which is why we want a girl, right?"

We part as Prim heads off to the lower school. I groan, today's the worst schedule I have in a cycle. We're studying the routes of mine shafts today in first period, and I can't even count how many times I've got detention in this class for sleeping, or being 'too distracted'. Honestly it's not that crazy of me to do given what we learn. I get comfortable in my desk, and groan when I realize I won't take a nap due to the effects of the coffee.

In fifth period, I'm not surprised there's an update in the Games. I cross my fingers and chant in my head, _Don't be Gale, don't be Gale, please don't be Gale. _As the screen becomes illuminated, I see not Gale, but Madge. She's running, but I'm not sure what towards.

And then I hear the voice, it's soft and shrill, but there's a distinct urgency to it. "Madge! Madge!" it screams. I connect the dots and realize it's Rue.

"I'm coming Rue!" Madge screams. She eventually finds her way to Rue, who is in a clearing. Only she's not alone. Clove's standing over her, with a knife teasing the girl.

"You ready to die, eleven?" Rue is whimpering so loudly, and Clove is so transfixed on her target that neither sees Madge appear at the edge of the clearing, knife in hand. "I'll let you in on a little secret. After I kill you, I'll kill your allies, that pathetic excuse for a girl and loverboy. But let's begin with you, shall we?"

Madge steps in closer when Clove cuts a sharp red line into Rue's cheek. Madge is shaking as she steps closer. Clove hears Madge's heavy steps and snaps her head up. She jumps to her feet and the knife leaves Clove's hand right after one leaves Madge's hand. Clove is hit in the right arm socket, whist Madge gets a blow to her arm. She's only alive because she sidestepped at the last moment. Madge gingerly takes the knife out of her arm and walks over to Clove. She stabs her in the heart and I expect her to stop there, but Madge keeps on stabbing while sobbing. It's only when the cannon fires and Rue places a hand on her shoulder does she stop.

Madge is still sobbing while Rue comforts her, but we see Gale, who is lying in the same position as he was before. He hears the first canon fire and tenses up, and then the second. His face looks pained and he utters "Madge," under his breath. Of course he assumes that Madge or Rue is dead, because he saw Clove leave the Career camp. Only tonight will he learn that his precious lover is still alive and well. I observe how I must sound like a jealous girlfriend at the moment. Whatever. I don't care. I just want these horrible Games to be over.

At lunch I sit and sulk. I look around at everyone, noticing what they're doing. I see Peeta's talking to a group of girls including Delly Carwright, and begin to think to myself. Sure, Peeta's a nice guy. No one can argue that. But I'm not sure why he feels the need to be buddy buddy with me. I'm not the friendliest person, nor am I looking to make friends. I'm not the most attractive girl who's ever graced District Twelve, so I figure him liking me can be counted out. Oh, definitely he doesn't like me. My looks combined with my personality equals a very unattractive person, especially with strangers. And then it dawns on me. He only started talking with me after Gale and Madge volunteered and reaped. Given, we've only had the opportunity to talk after then since neither of his parents was home, but still. He feels sorry for me. Yes, that must be it. It's the only thing that makes sense. Why would a good looking, town boy, who's never short on friends suddenly try to strike up a friendship with a Seam girl? Because he pities me. But why the hand situation the other day? Probably trying to comfort me, like a friend would. All of this makes perfect sense. Peeta himself even said I have a rough life when we were walking the other day! I try to imagine Peeta hanging out with Gale and me if he comes home. After a moment I realize the idea doesn't sit well with me, that the two being together in my head doesn't work. So Peeta needs to go.

Now, Katniss, how do you deal with this? I'm considering brushing him off, or maybe giving an attitude. I don't want someone's pity, nor do I need it. Maybe if I just am really, really awkward and cold he'll give up. Yes, that works. I just hope he doesn't make it any harder.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well the last chapter was heartbreaking for you Peeniss kids wasn't it? Yeah, well it sucked to write for me too. Anyways, I wrote like five chapters while on vacation, so you guys better enjoy how quickly these are coming out. __**Gadge**__ or whatever it's called warning. _

_Muchas Gracias to my Betas, _**DontFeedTheDragon **_and _**rsection; **_both are incredible!_

**Katniss Everdeen POV (as per usual)**

Madge perks up a bit when Rue gives her a talk about what a great friend and a good person she is and how she saved her life. Posy smiles when Madge cheers up a bit, commenting on how she's not sad anymore. But I notice how she looks drained, and just goes through the motions of the day instead of really trying. At night, Clove's face appears in the sky. Gale's also been emotionally drained all day, but when he sees that Madge isn't dead, he smiles. He murmurs her name in fact. I grumble.

The next day at school, I'm in a horrible mood. Which is why I do not appreciate Peeta's attempts to talk to me during history. It also has to do with the fact that I have decided I want nothing to do with Peeta Mellark and his pity party for me.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sensing my change in mood. I refuse to look into the blue eyes that I know are fixated on me.

"Just leave me alone," I snap.

"Okay. It's just that you seem even grumpier than usual," He mutters. I put my head on the desk, satisfied that for once the boy doesn't smile.

At the end of the school day I walk briskly to where the lower and upper school meet, hoping to get Prim and leave this place. I can feel that Peeta is behind me, but for his sake I hope he doesn't stop me. Because if he does, a whole lot of angry will be unleashed at him.

Prim seems to be happy today. As we walk she muses about her recent grades; I congratulate her without much bravado, which she points out. "Sorry Prim, I'm just not in the best mood today," I explain.

"I could've figured that one out," She says simply. "But perk up! Gales going to come home soon! There's only Marvel, Cato, Thresh, Madge, Rue, him and what's that nickname you gave that girl?" Prim questions.

"Foxface," I mutter. "I know Prim, but doesn't it annoy you what Madge is doing?"

"Oh, you mean her crush on him? I think it's cute!" She says with a small smile. I glare at her. "Protective much? It's one thing to ban me from boys, but Gale? We all might as well take a pact of chastity!" Excuse me? Prim's not supposed to talk about chastity! No. All right chill Katniss, it's a joke. And I know I can't shelter Prim from boys forever. "What do you even have against love anyways?"

"It never ends well. Not here at least," I explain shortly. Prim's been victim to my rant about romance before so she understands what I mean.

"But you love me," Prim points out.

"But I'm not in love with you," I counter.

And guess who catches up with me? Peeta. I send Prim home after she says hello to him and then turn and face the boy with a stony expression. "Seriously Katniss are you alright?" He asks. The pity oozing out of his voice is too much, even if it is genuine.

"Fine. Why are you so concerned?" I ask with exasperation.

"I'm your friend," he says simply. I scowl.

"Look I barely know you. I'm pretty stressed right now and I need space…" I trail off. In my mind I add that I don't need his pity. Nor do I trust him much. To my surprise, he doesn't reason with me, doesn't argue, but simply says fine. I breathe a sigh of relief that he's off my back.

We eat some tesserae bread for dinner with dandelion salad and some nuts that Rory 'gathered'. That means either from the woods or stealing, and we both know how hard it is to get in the woods during the Games. He says he got them in the meadow, but I decide not to point out that there are no magic nut bushes or trees or whatever they grow on in the Meadow.

After dinner I pull him aside. "I didn't know nuts grew in the Meadow," I whisper with my arms folded.

"I took them from a kid at school, it's fine," I lightly slap him on the cheek. "Ow!" Rory exclaims.

"What do you think Gale would do if he found out Rory? You're a better kid than that. If you even think of stealing one more time, I'm going to tell on you," I say with conviction.

"I'm not afraid of my mom," Rory says scoffing. He says this louder than he should, because Hazelle hears.

"Well you better be," She shouts over to him. He pales up and replies with a 'yes ma'am' and I smirk at him.

After dinner we sit around and watch the Games. The day hasn't been particularly interesting, but then the most unusual thing happens. We see Claudius Templesmith sitting at his desk. He's congratulating the six tributes who remain. But he's not inviting them to a feast. He's saying something very confusing. There's been a rule change in the Games. A rule change! That in itself is mind bending since we don't really have any rules to speak of except don't step off your circle for sixty seconds and the unspoken rule about not eating one another. I almost gag when I remember the Cannibal year. Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared the winners if they are the last two alive. The screen switches to the tributes, who are not getting it, and Claudius repeats the rule change again.

The first name Gale blurts out is Madge's. I groan to myself because I know it means that there's going to be a whole new installment of the Star Crossed Lovers Saga of District Twelve. And it makes me sick. Soon enough, Gale and Madge are searching fervently for each other, as if their lives depended on it. I realize that they are the only people left to benefit from the rule change, save Rue and Thresh, since Cato lost Clove, Marvel lost Glimmer, and Foxface lost whomever. I can't shake the feeling that this "rule change" has been enacted only to aid their romance. My nausea returns.

We see Cato mutter to himself. "Star crossed lovers. Well I hope they eat it up while they can. Because Loverboy's going down." If it were in any way possible, I would jump through that TV screen and punch him in the face.

We go home after this, hugging everyone goodnight. I give Rory a look when I hug him, and he better know what it means. Under no condition is it all right to steal. As we walk home, my mother squeezes my arm and I think I know that it has to do with the whole Gale and Madge situation. I can't help it. He's my best friend; of course I'll be protective. I know Gale had girlfriends and flirted around a lot in Twelve, but that wasn't on National Television. It's much different.

I settle into the routine that I have developed. I take a nap on the couch and have a nightmare. Tonight it's about my dad blowing up to bits in the mines, and as if that wasn't enough, I have a double header. The next involves Gale. He's finally home, finally back in my arms, and then the Peacekeepers drag him away. I run after him, but Madge blocks me. I claw at her, but Gale goes into her arms. Her sword pierces me as I wake up. I roll to my side and turn on the TV. Gale's searching for Madge, but I notice how slow he is. He occasionally grips his side, and because he took his shirt off to wrap around his wound, I can see the edges of the cut and the extent of the damage. It's definitely inflamed, and it looks as though it's swelling. I remember people coming to my mother with cuts like this on a smaller scale, and she'd start to drain the pus out… I shudder at the memory. I don't want to think of Gale having to do this. Madge is going from meeting spot to meeting spot searching for Gale. Neither of them have any luck thus far, so I decide to go back to sleep before that can change.

When I wake up it's raining outside. I look at the television screen and see that neither has found the other still. They're getting closer though. Foxface has obviously discovered that the Career camp has been blown up, and she doesn't seem even slightly upset by it. I don't blame her, I'd be ecstatic as well. She munches on roots and drinks water. She even gets a sponsor gift of bread this morning. Thresh is eating bugs, grass, and whatever else he comes across. There's a pack of wild boars and he kills one with his bare hands and eats it raw. I turn away when this happensAt school, to my delight, Peeta ignores me. He doesn't seem bitter about it at all, but instead goes about his daily chatter with his town friends. I don't know why he still sits next to me in history, though. I assume because it'll look weird if he changes seats again. I think I feel his eyes on me but I don't look over to check. I don't want to. I skip the last periods of the day to go home and check up on Gale.

I see a basil, tomato, and oil salad on the table and eat most of it. I'm surprised we even have tomatoes but I figure Prim probably got them in a trade of some sort. My mother walks in briskly and instructs me to clear the table for a patient. I take the bowl and run out before I can see what's wrong with the person. As I walk, I polish off the delish food with my bare hand, not minding the raindrops that mix in. After I'm done I wish there are more tomatoes left so that Prim can have the same food. I feel sort of guilty, but shrug it off.

When I walk back in the door an hour or so later, my mother is still at work and I am significantly wetter than I was when I got home before. I see the patient is a coal miner whose arm has been damaged and broken in some way and my mother has to reset the bone as well as clean the wounds. I remain outside until the man leaves with a cloth as a makeshift sling.

As my mother cleans the table, I look to see if there are any tomatoes left. Five large red ones sit in a row on the wooden counter. I am relieved as I cut one up and throw it into a bowl, mixing it with oil. I run out to our garden and pick some basil leaves and crunch them up as I head inside. I add them to the salad, and then find goat cheese in our icebox, a wedding gift from my mother's friend, and crumble it in there as well.

I turn on the Games to see a recap of the Star Crossed Lover's Journey playing. This is a sign that they haven't found each other yet. I doubt the Gamemakers will throw in any more drastic events until they do, because I would imagine the Lovers are enticing enough to the audience. I turn off the TV as Madge confesses her affections to Gale at the interviews.

Prim is delighted to see the salad waiting for her when she gets home. Once they have tidied themselves up and my mother has washed herself after tending to the coal miner, they head to the Hawthornes. I tell them that I feel too tired to go, and I doubt anyone believes it. I just don't feel like being around people when Gale and Madge have their sweet reunion.

I fall into the tendency of being neat which I've been experiencing a lot lately. With the Games in the background, I sweep the entire house, clean all the windows, and even have time to dust! When I finish I glance at the clock, which is still ticking too loudly for my taste. I decide I'll get my mother a clock for her birthday. I'm sure she'll be enthralled. It reads 7:23. I haven't checked on the Games in a while, so I sit myself down.

As no shocker, Gale and Madge and Rue are getting pretty close to each other. They both have the common sense to check all of the places they've been together, but just haven't met at the same time. Eventually, Gale decides to wait at the place where they set camp before blowing up the Career's stockpile. He attempts to climb a tree, but it doesn't work out so well, so he settles on sitting down, sword in hand. When Madge emerges through the trees, Gale stiffens but relaxes immediately when he sees her blond head of hair.

"Gale!" She all but yells. She runs to him and begins to talk rapidly as he stands up. "Rue's ok, but I'm sure you figured it out. Oh, I caught Clove on top of her, and she looked so smug that I stabbed her Gale, I stabbed a person to death. Oh, I feel terrible. And then I couldn't find you and I was so upset about killing her and I didn't feel like going on and… and then the rule change came and I was so hopeful, because I could have you, and we could go home, and-" Gale cuts her off by wrapping his arms firmly around her. She doesn't hesitate to squeeze him back. He kisses her forehead. I gag as this little show goes on for seventy-eight seconds. So what if I time it?

"I'm here now. We're together. And I promise that we're both going home," Gale says firmly. There's fatigue in his voice, but the strength of his statement overrides it.

Then Madge notices Gale's condition. "Oh no," She whispers. She makes him sit down and take off everything but his underclothes. And I'm almost positive she does this on purpose. She examines the wound Cato made with his sword on his leg, the burns from the fireballs, the scrapes on his hands, the bruises on his arms. When she gets to the slash in his side, she almost gags. I can't blame her. "How'd this even happen?" She murmurs in awe. He shrugs. "Okay, well the good news is that your burns are almost healed, as well as your hands, but you should wash them and get the dirt out. Your leg's getting better, but I'm going to put some ointment on it, just to be safe. And as for your side…" She trails off as she looks at the thing.

"I know you're gonna be disgusted," Gale starts as Madge puts ointment on his leg. "But I can't reach my side well, so you might have to help me with that one." Madge looks at the thing and is horrified. "Will you do it for a kiss?" He asks with a smirk. I scowl.

"Well in that case," She says blushing furiously. I raise my eyebrows a bit. I never pinned Madge as a flirt.

Gale chuckles a bit. "Alright. Works for me," He says. It all happens very fast. He puts his arms around her neck and they lean in. The kiss is almost a minute, and pretty intense in my opinion for their first. Madge is blushing when they pull away, Gale's smiling a bit, and I'm fuming a lot. "So how about we start this thing?" He pushes down on the lump and I shut off the TV as the green oozes out.

It all sets in very quickly. I had been hoping up to this point that that lover thing would die out when Madge met some untimely death. Now it's clear to me. Gale and Madge are going to be a team. They'll find some way to beat the rest. I know they will, and when they come home they'll be a couple, because it's what's expected of them. I think of how the Capitol still adores Finnick Odair and he's been Victor for almost a decade at this point. No, the Capitol will not let go of their precious Star Crossed Lovers. They'll live happily ever after and I'll go on the sidelines with Gale. So many emotions fume up in me that I feel as though I'm a teakettle about to blow my lid off. I don't care if I'm jealous, if I'm protective, if I'm whatever about Gale and Madge's romance. The bottom line is that I don't like it and that I can never stop it.

For a while I lived in a deluded fantasy that Gale would come home as sole Victor, that we would become normal after time. Sure, he'd mourn Madge and so would I, but it'd make us closer. Yeah, he'd be different, but I could accept it. The Madge coming home factor destroys this completely. Because now, he and Madge will have to do everything together. I won't be surprised if they moved in with each other. Sure, I'll hate it, but hey that's life right?

Then an idea dawns on me. Well, if Gale can be happy with Madge, then why can't I have another friend? I figure one of the reasons I was so uncomfortable with the friendship of Peeta Mellark is because I already had a leading man in my life, and that was Gale. Plus the two don't sit well in my mind together. But if Gale has a new leading lady, then why can't I? Sure, he'll only be a friend, but isn't that what Gale was?

I decide that tomorrow in History, Peeta Mellark will be pleasantly surprised.

_That ending was a bit less depressing, no?_

_Ah, a special reward goes out to the fiftieth reviewer… The reward? Review to find out *wink wink;) _


	10. Chapter 10

_WOW! 60 reviews? You guys are great! Congrats Willow Mellark for posting review number fifty! You get….. nothing:D _

_Try again for review one hundred_

_To a reviewer named "Guest": I know Katniss is a bit of a brat at the moment, and she's supposed to be like this. Her emotions are supposed to be conflicting between being jealous of Gale and Madge while still wanting them both home. She accepted that for Gale to come home, Madge had to die… But then the rule changed obviously, so she's still in that mindset. _

_& for Peeta? He's supposed to be slipping up a bit in the beginning because he doesn't know how to talk to Katniss, how to deal with her. He's just started to talk to her & figure her out, but he'll be less annoying later I promise:)_

Chapter 10

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

The night is horrible. Really, really horrible. My nightmares, old and new ones, blend together into some new, terrifying concoction. It begins with my father's explosion, and then the fiery blast carries into the Games, where Cato dies. Gale and Madge are so excited when they come home, that Gale laughs at me. He sneers at me when he kisses her, and laughs at my pleading for us to hunt.

"Did you really think that I would be the same when I came home? That I would want to be in _your _company? Catnip, I expected more of you." His face is full of mock disappointment.

The rest of the nightmare is consumed of my fear of what will happen when Gale comes home. I see him and Madge strolling through town, bunches of their children in tote. He stops to scoff at me, a lonely, bitter Seam woman, who can't let go of the past. I am shriveled and sad, sitting curled up on the side of a building. Seeing Gale with Madge makes me tired and I drift off in my nightmare, only to have nightmares within my nightmares.

I awaken and decide that our window shutters should be stripped of their chipping paint. As I bitterly scrape the dirty, time tested paint I think of my nightmare. Will I really let Gale being with Madge destroy me? Even to myself it sounds melodramatic. Given, Gale and I won't have the time with each other as we did before the Games, but even with Madge we surely will hang out. I'm friendly, almost friends, with Madge, so I don't think it'd be horrible for the three of us to hang out. But then I get possessive and decide I want as much time alone with Gale as I can.

I go back and forth in my head debating all of the possibilities there are with Gale coming home. In every one there is Madge. And in almost every one, Gale and I spend so much less time together it hurts thinking about even the probability that this will happen. I decide that I hate Gale. Not in the way which I'm rightful to think so, or in the way that he's done something wrong, but this situation he's in makes me hate him so much right now.

I go back inside when I am finished, and hope my mother won't mind that instead of having the old, dirty blue shutters we now have plain wooden ones. In a mirror, I examine myself. Under my eyes are prominent blue circles. The area looks puffy as well. My hair looks a bit brittle and dry, but it most always does since I wash it once a week. I turn to my side and notice I have lost a bit of weight. With the stress of the Games and feeding the Hawthornes and Gale, I barely feel hungry, let alone have much time to think about eating.

I comb my hair out with a brush that has a wooden handle. I take my time weaving my hair into a braid, slowing moving my hands under and over, under and over. I do a more intricate braid than usual. When I am finished, I realize that far too many strands of hair have fallen out, probably from stress. Oh well.

I sit down on the couch and automatically turn on the television. I count in my head how many people are left: Gale, Madge, Rue, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Foxface. Alright. Despite the fact that any one of them besides Foxface could snap both of their necks in an instant, we're just fine here. Claudius Templesmith among others is talking about the new rule change and what it entails.

"Well Caesar, Seneca, I'm just dee-lighted! I'm so glad that the star crossed lovers might not be so star crossed after all," Claudius says with a smile.

"You know, I couldn't agree with you more. The idea of being able to watch Gale and Madge fall deeper in love, get married," Caesar says happily. He then adds "Oh and the children! I can't wait to see, and who knows, maybe meet their little ones." My suspicions are confirmed about the Capitol's thirst for the District 12 lovers.

We then see Rue, who is hiding Gale and Madge in the underbrush, camouflaging their sleeping bodies. She's covering them with twigs and leaves, mud and sticks. She then checks their water supplies and frowns when she sees that it's precariously low. So, she hops up the tree and jumps to another and then another, until she can locate the water. There's a pile of nuts and berries lying by the sleeping duo. I'm a bit surprised when Foxface emerges from behind the trees. She takes a few nuts, a couple of berries, and heads over to the water where Rue is filling up the pouches of water and helps herself to the stream's bounty once Rue goes back.

Prim wakes up early for whatever reason so the two of us do chores and tend to Lady together. I look at her; sweet, young, innocent, still a child at twelve years old. I compare this Prim to the Katniss I was at twelve; bitter, caretaker, old beyond my years. As we collect laundry from the clothesline, I muse to myself that all of my work has benefitted in more than just food on the table or Prim not taking out tesserae. No, I've been able to grant my sister a youth much longer, and hopefully happier than mine. Which is worth volumes upon volumes.

The two of us walk to school together and Prim skips ahead of me a little. I notice her shirttail is hanging out of the back of her skirt. I tuck it in for her and pat her arm. "You need to keep your shirt tucked in little duck." She smiles at me in return.

We part our ways at the main entrance to the school and I begin thinking of how to go about things with Peeta. I realize that I will probably have to apologize, and begin to obsess over how to do this. I'm not the first person who lines up to say their sorry and beg for forgiveness when I do something wrong, I'm far too proud for that. My apologies are few and far between and often consist of awkward muttered words and avoiding eye contact. What can I say? I'm quite the charmer.

Today History is after lunch, which is good because I don't want company during lunch. I suddenly wonder if Madge will return to school if she and Gale win. Will I be alone during lunch from here on out? Probably not, I think. If Madge doesn't return to school for one reason or another, something tells me I'll have a new lunch buddy. Or maybe I can just wander the halls during lunch? Hmm, something to think about.

I walk into the classroom quietly, my steps even now are ones of a huntress. I glance around the classroom and see most kids are sitting on desks, talking to friends. Others are just standing around. I take my seat in the back corner of the classroom and wait for Peeta to show up. Now I'm really freaking out. Not because talking to him intimidates me, but that I have to apologize. I need to think of a way to get around this before he sits down and I start an awkward conversation.

When Peeta comes in, he's with a boy whom I see him around often. His name is, well I don't remember, but I'm pretty sure his parents do something with pottery. Oh, that's it. They make and sell most of the dishes and other ceramics and other stuff. I wonder if Peeta's ever really talked to any of the Seam kids before. I usually see him in his mass of blond haired, blue-eyed friends.

As the bell rings, Peeta makes his way to the back row and sits down next to me. I realize I have no idea of how to start up the conversation, let alone throw an apology in.

"Hey," I say, my voice sounding hesitant. I'm not really looking at him, but rather beyond him. I learned this trick a while ago and found that it helps. Because it's less awkward than flitting your eyes around the room, and most times the person doesn't even notice.

"Hey." His blue eyes are watching me, observing steadfastly.

Now here comes the awkward. "About the other day…Umm, I just wanted to that say, I mean say that I'm, uh," I gulp a little and mutter the last words. "Sorry." I'm almost positive I'm blushing right now. I should really call myself Captain Smooth.

"It's really fine Katniss," He says lightly. "Your hair's pretty today." He doesn't wait for me to respond before he continues speaking, which is good because I don't take compliments well. "So I was in the bakery this morning,." Really? That's weird, I think sarcastically. "And I was taking cookies out of the oven, and I turn around and my brother's on the floor and flour's everywhere. So what do I do? I go over to help him but I fall in the flour and the cookies fly everywhere and of course the burning hot oven tray lands on me." I look at him after he finishes speaking. I notice his left forearm has a huge red burn mark and there's flour in his hair.

"Wow," I say. Because really, that story is ridiculous. Ok Katniss, you want to be friends with him, come up with something. "Did you put anything on the burn?" I ask, mostly because I'm imagining what Prim and my mother would put on a burn like that.

"I didn't really have time. My mother came in and yelled at us to clean up the mess and put more cookies in." He rubs his hand on the back of his neck. Must be a habit of his. I raise my eyebrow a little at this. The first thing my mother would do, if only from habit, is treat the burn.

I'm eyeing the giant red thing. That'll be nasty if he doesn't put something on it. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"I try not to think too much of the pain." Peeta laughs a bit, probably because of the pain. I grimace. Now that he's mentioned it, I can't stop staring at it. It's positively disgusting. I feel a little green, because the burn has taken off some skin, and honestly I don't do well with injuries of any sort. "That bad?" He says eyeing me.

I nod slowly. It's beyond bad. It's horrible. "You should put something on it." I'm horrified by the burn, but for some reason I can't turn away. I figure it's because I'm grossed out, which I am.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about that." That makes sense at least, not many bakers are known for their outstanding knowledge of medicine. I try to think of what my mother and Prim put on burns. They're a fairly common occurrence with the miners, and I've gotten a few in my life. Then I think of it: pot marigold.

"I think there's this pot marigold medicine that helps." Peeta obviously has no clue of what this is, so I explain. "You take this plant and mix it with other stuff to help burns." Another blank expression. "I have some at home that would help." Woah Katniss. You just invited Peeta to your home. No. Ok think yourself out of this one; he doesn't have to come inside, alright that's good.

"Do you mind?" He asks.

I shrug, but then decide to answer. "I can't look at you with that thing blistering on your arm." Peeta laughs.

As the school bell rings at the end of the day I realize I have to walk all the way to my house with Peeta, which isn't a five-minute stroll. I hope Prim can come up with something to talk about, because I am not going to keep up a conversation. But isn't it what you want, Katniss? To be friends with Peeta? I suppose, but I'm not a conversationalist, and plus I don't feel like having another conversation like we had on our last walk. _Our last walk. _That sounds foreign in my mind and very out of place.

Peeta lingers as the class files out, waiting for me to leave the room. We are the last to leave, mostly because I don't want to deal with any looks I'll get for walking around with Peeta. He's very quiet as we walk to the lower school and I assume it's because he doesn't want to say anything that will get me mad at him. I don't blame the boy. He's smart in that sense of knowing when to stop.

Prim is ecstatic that Peeta's walking with us, and the two begin talking. I thank Prim in my head for relieving what promised to be an awkward walk. I linger behind the two as they babble on. Both are good at talking about nothing.

When we reach the Seam, I begin to observe Peeta more carefully. He doesn't seem uncomfortable with being here, in fact his manner hasn't changed. I suddenly wonder how many times he's even been in the Seam. I imagine it hasn't been many, because what reasons would there be?

I look at his arm again and realize he's showing it to Prim. She's frowning and probably giving him some medical advice that goes far more in depth than mine did. She could easily give him a routine to follow to make sure his wounds heal in the shortest amount of time; when to put stuff on it, how long to, when to do this and that. I really can't imagine how Prim knows all of this stuff, but then again she's been helping my mother since I can remember.

When we reach my house, Prim runs out back to see Lady. "Wait outside," I mutter, and Peeta nods. I go into my mother's medicine cabinet, and this is when I realize I have no clue what the bottle for this concoction looks like. I call Prim inside and have her help me, and she doesn't even have to look before she pulls out the bottle.

"Peeta's so nice," Prim muses. "You should hang out with him more."

"You would certainly like that, wouldn't you little duck?" I don't know if I sound sarcastic or not, but I mean for it to be. She nods excitedly. I smile at her and how she never picks up on when I'm serious or not.

I walk back outside and Peeta's standing right where he was before. He looks completely at ease with his surroundings, which puzzles me. He's a town kid, shouldn't he be afraid of the Seam?

"Here." I chuck him the bottle and he stares at it. "I don't know how to use it, I guess just put it on the burn?" He nods, probably trying to figure this out on his own.

"Thanks," He says, pulling a small smile.

"You don't owe me anything," I say slowly. As an afterthought I add, "And I don't owe you anything." _Except for the bread, _my mind whispers.

"I know," He says calmly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, Katniss." He waves as he begins to head out.

"Bye Peeta," I respond quietly.

Later in the evening, I'm watching the Games. Some trivial things happen, with the Careers and Foxface, but overall things are boring. Some statistics are shown, maps, and simulations of different possible scenarios for each tribute's death. I decide to wash my face during the last one.

When I return, Gale and Madge are awake and talking. The ointment's barely helped his wounds, and he and Madge are talking about going home. Gale mutters something about being worried that he's changed so much his family won't even recognize him. She mutters that they're both changed and that it's all right. They then get into a fight when Gale makes some jab at her being the Mayor's daughter. They have a love-hate relationship from what I've observed. They're fine one moment, fighting the next, and then they make up. Like now… now they're making out.

Their sweet mentor decides to send them a basket of meat, dried mostly. _Meat? _Usually when tributes get baskets, they contain berries and bread and cheese. I look more closely at the pair, and I see a few things I haven't noticed before, since I've been preoccupied with what their wounds look like and the whole hoopla. Gale, strong, broad shouldered Gale, who looked like a man at fourteen, is anything but at the moment. He's easily twenty pounds lighter than when I last saw him. He has huge dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks are hollow, and his hair's thinning, with patches of it missing in some places. His wounds make his body look grotesque, but his face still remains handsome despite all of his injuries.

Madge, who was thin going into the Games, is nothing short of skin and bones. Her wounds aren't to the severity of Gale's, but they're bad. Her blond hair is thinner than I remember, and it's condition now contrasts that it of only mere weeks ago. The bags under her eyes mimic Gale's, but all of the injuries and tiredness and weight loss are not what gets me. It's the hollow look that is in Madge's eyes. Quiet, brave, kind Madge, who never had much to say, but the one thing she had going for her was how she always had a twinkle in her eyes. Now the Games have taken that one sliver of who she is away from her.

I turn off the TV, because I'm almost positive I will get sick from whatever I see next. I fall asleep on the couch, a pattern that's become increasingly common. The monsters come and go, as they always do. I don't remember what happens while I'm asleep, but I do know what happens next. I wake up screaming; or rather I suppose I do because Prim and my mother are hovering over me, faces etched with concern. Prim sits down and hugs me, muttering that it's ok.

"What was I yelling about?" I hope it wasn't too bad, for Prim's sake. I hate for her to see me like this; weak, vulnerable, broken.

"Gale," She murmurs softly. Of course, what else would it be? "You were half awake when I came down." Prim's blue eyes are shining, tears threatening to spill over. Now I'm the one who is comforting Prim, telling her that I'm fine, that Gale's fine, that everyone's fine.

In school the next couple of days, Peeta and I develop a routine. We don't walk to classes together, don't talk before school, and I haven't shown up at lunch the past few days so he doesn't have an opportunity to sit with me. We do talk before and during history, before some classes, and occasionally after school. It makes me feel awkward talking to him in front of people, namely for the looks. Oh, the meanings a look can have. The one's I've been getting around Peeta seem to say, _look, he's talking to a girl from the Seam, wonder what he'll get out of this one. _

I find out a few things about Peeta that I didn't know before. He has two older brothers, which I knew, but I didn't know their names are Rye and Rusk. He can't stand the sound of nails on paper, which I think is random. He never takes sugar in his tea. He sleeps with his windows open.

Before math, we begin talking. "Favorite color?" Peeta questions. One thing I have to hand to him is that he always sounds genuinely curious.

"Green, like the forest," I respond automatically. "You?"

"Orange." Orange? I imagine a fluorescent orange jumpsuit that one of the escorts wore this year and frown. "Not bright. A bit more muted, like sunset." That makes much more sense, so I nod.

After school I am one of the first to head out of class. As I make my way to Prim, I realize I forgot my notebooks in the classroom. _Shoot,_ I think. I have tests in two classes tomorrow. It's not like studying has ever ranked high on the totem pole in my book before. Nonetheless, I run back and grab what I need. As I go to round a corner, I hear Peeta and some boy talking.

"What's with you and Everdeen?" I freeze at the mention of my name. "You've been with her an awful lot lately." Peeta simply says so, and his friend continues. What's this kid's name? I should pay more attention to my classmates. "She's kind of scary, man." Chapman, I think triumphantly. That's his name. His parents run the grocery store. "But I guess I could put it aside if there were other reasons." There's so much loaded in this sentence, so much this boy is insinuating about Peeta's relationship with me. That he's simply using me for something physical, that I'm just someone who can be dealt with in bed. It makes me gag. I can't blame him completely, however, because it isn't uncommon for Seam girls to go from bed to bed, especially if they can get their hands on a merchant.

Peeta doesn't laugh at this, which is what I expect. "She isn't that frightening. And you know me…" Peeta trails off. "I would never. I have_ never_ done anything like that." Peeta's friend chuckles and says that everyone knows this. "I just figured that I've gone to school with Katniss since I was five, and I barely know her, so why not get to know her? She's nice." Peeta concludes. I almost laugh at this. I have been a lot of things to Peeta Mellark, and nice isn't one of them. But he stuck up for me. Hmm, maybe he is worth trusting?

Suddenly I wonder what Gale will make of our friendship, if he'll think like Peeta's friend or just assume it's innocent. I shrug it off, but then continue my train of thought. Will it always be me thinking of what Gale makes of my relationship with Peeta? Is this why I'm…friends, I use the word tentatively in my mind, with him? I stop mulling it over when I find Prim, but these thoughts will continue to nag me, I know it.

_Peeta, you're such a klutz. _

**Review, it's free!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Random Rant: People on this site really need to learn the difference between __**present tense **__and __**past tense. **__If you chose to write a fic in past tense, KEEP IT THAT WAY! And same for present tense fics, unless of course you are referring to something in the past. In my fic, if I were all "Gale and Madge didn't have to worry about much for the next couple of days because the careers are warding off a pack of mutant rabbits. During this time most of the tributes developed a routine and they all seem relieved for the reprieve'' would you really respect that? The answer should be no. which is why everyone needs to learn the rules of tense and grammar. Gr. _

_**Sorry about the reupload with the last chapter! I reread it and was trying to change something and being the moron I am, I deleted it… Anyways…**_

**HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT TONIGHT OMGOMGOMGOMG I AM BEYOND HYPERVENTALATING. AAHH IM ONE OF THOSE KIDS GOING TO THE MIDNIGHT THINGS AND BUYING IT AND MY BESTFRIEND AND I ARE HAVING A MARATHON WITH PITA CHIPS….. anyways….**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, Peeta would be safely not hijacked, Katniss wouldn't be such a jerk to him, and Prim wouldn't be dead. Ok. _

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

Gale and Madge don't have to worry about much for the next couple of days because the Careers are warding off a pack of mutant rabbits. During this time, most of the tributes develop a routine and they all seem relieved for the reprieve. Gale does notice, however, the slowly dwindling food supply. He notices how more than what should be is missing, but he hasn't figured out that Foxface is the culprit.

Peeta and I continue to speak, and I begin to become not exactly comfortable with him, but less reserved. Whether he pities me or not, whether other people think it's strange he's talking to me, and whatever his motives are, Peeta is a genuinely nice person. There's just something in his demeanor that is simply _kind. _But I knew that already with the bread, I suppose. Now that I'm less on edge, he isn't half bad to talk to. When I don't know what to say, which is often, he knows how to fill the silence. Or when to not say anything.

I grow restless before dawn, and when I go to check the television, the screen remains black. I'm almost giddy while I grab my hunting bag. I don't even bother to put on my shoes just yet, but instead carry them over my shoulders. I slip under the fence and hastily tie on my boots. It's such a relief to have the soft earth under my feet, the smell of the forest in my nostrils.

Being back in the forest helps calm my nerves back to a manageable level. Picking strawberries, shooting animals, climbing trees are all therapeutic. I eventually gather and hunt enough that I feel comfortable with what my earnings will be. I climb a tree and nod off.

When I wake up, I'm not sure where I am. The light's too bright and everything is a bit blurry. I blink a few times before my eyes begin to focus. Leaves, brown, birds chirping. Then I remember that I'm in the forest. I begin to panic as I jump down, and make my way to a clearing. _Shoot. _ The sun is too far up in the sky. I'm late. I hastily stash my bow and sheath of arrows as I run to the fence. It's no surprise when I hear the buzzing. Shoot, shoot, shoot! It wouldn't be a huge deal to miss a bit of school, but by the time I trade everything and check the Games… I decide I'll leave my bag at home; that is when I get home.

I stare at the ground where the hole in the fence is. It's been raining a bit lately, so the ground shouldn't be all that hard. I begin to dig a hole, the moist ground parting easily at my hands. I claw at the ground until I'm certain it's deep enough that I won't be electrocuted.

Now, should I stick my legs in first or my hands? I decide legs. Crawl on my back or stomach? Stomach it is. I awkwardly stick my legs through the fence, and as I begin to push my body back into Twelve by my hands, my torso contorts downward into the hole I've dug in order to avoid the fence. I'm pushing slowly, very slowly, until I make it through. I then look up and see my bag lying on the ground right next to the fence. I grumble to myself as I stick my arm back through to grab the bag. As I pull my hand out, my bag gets stuck on something, and I jerk my arm so as to free it.

I run home, darting through backyards until I reach home. My mother isn't home, which probably means she's attending to someone. I look at my game bag and realize I'm a moron. I shot animals, there's no way they'll keep until school's out. I look up at the clock: noon. Great, might as well miss the rest of the day.

I go on over to the Hob and stop to trade with the Mayor, who actually answers today, Rooba, and then at the Hob with Ripper and Greasy Sae. Sae asks me to watch the Games with her, so I figure why not?

Rue Madge and taking a nap, and Gale is pretending to sleep beside them. He has half an eye open, and is watching the food supply. You wouldn't be able to tell that Gale's eye is open unless you were staring right in his face, like how the camera is. Sure enough, Foxface appears and takes a few grapes, greens, and then is on her merry way. When she disappears, Gale's eyes are open, and I know he's thinking of how to trap her.

He silently gets up and moves further north. Gale walks around for a while before he gets to work. We see other tributes while he works on his life size snare, but during this time I think about my burn and how much pain I'm in. When Gale is shown again, his trap is finished, and there is a hologram on the screen of how it's designed to work.

He's taken a pile of berries and placed them on the ground. A noose, made of bendable bark of some sort, is in front of the berries, but is covered by dirt. A bush hides the part of this noose that sticks above ground. Behind the bush is a trigger, which has a system of knotting, attached to a tall wooden branch that sticks above ground. I'm familiar with this sort of snare; Gale has used it in the woods before. It's designed to catch the target by the ankle and jerk them into the air. It isn't meant to hold them for long, either because the victim is too heavy, or it can work it's way out.

Gale steps back and observes his trap. He nods when he decides that it isn't obvious, but begins to pick greens and berries and scatters them in piles haphazardly. He walks back to Madge and Rue to wake them up. "I found a place up north that has more food. It looks like it provides more shelter, too," He explains. The girls nod and pack up their stuff. When they reach the scene of the snare, Gale takes them into the trees to set up camp. Within minutes, Foxface appears, observing the food. She darts around carefully, grabbing tiny morsels of the food Gale set out. Instead of walking in front of the berries, where the noose is, she goes around the back. I'm almost certain she knows the snare is there, but then she takes a small leap over the berries and her foot plants itself firmly in the noose. She steps forward again, but her leg is jerked upward. Now her back is planted on the dirt, squishing a variety of berries as she scrambles to pull herself up and free her leg from the noose. Foxface works her way up so that she's on her elbows.

Gale emerges with his sword and in one swift motion guides it into the struggling girl's heart. Prim yelps and closes her eyes. The canon sounds. A screen appears and shows that Gale's kill count is now three. I think of who he's killed: the tribute ate the Cornucopia, the boy guarding the supplies, and now Foxface. This puts him on par with some of the Careers. A wave of nausea hits me. Gale is a murderer. I know it isn't his fault, and I can blame it on Panem, the Capitol, the Games. But it still makes me slightly uneasy. Even Madge, the quiet girl who threw up on the day of the Reaping, has killed. I think this is evidence enough of how the Games changes people. How it's changed my best friend.

The next people shown are the Careers. "Cato, I think I heard a canon." Marvel calls.

"Who do you think it was?" Cato asks. The two are sitting by the lake, eating food baskets their districts have sent them. Neither looks too keen on sharing their food with the other.

"The chick from Eleven maybe? I don't get how she hasn't died yet." Marvel frowns as he puts down his food to sharpen his spear with a rock. They continue to talk, but then Gale and Madge emerge again.

"You killed her!" Madge shrieks in horror.

"Sorry, princess, I didn't realize!" Gale says, throwing his hands up. "Mayor's daughter can't handle the Games?"

"She wasn't even a threat…" Madge trails off. "Is that really how you see me? Just the prissy town girl?"

"Do you even realize how easy you had it back home?" Gale asks coldly. Whoa, now I'm confused. They just went from arguing about Foxface to Madge's life at home?

"Do you even realize how I didn't?" Madge counters and Gale scoffs. "You keep acting like I have this picture perfect life waiting for me back in Twelve. Well I don't! You think you're so high and mighty doing this and that and assuming that it's you against the world. You're _so_ ignorant! At least I don't assume things about people I don't know." I bet Haymitch is having a heart attack about now, since the two are jeopardizing their star crossed lover bit with this fight. I am a bit annoyed at Gale, but that is something he thinks; that Town kids have life made for them. Madge really didn't seem all that thrilled with life at home from what she told me and from what I gather, but she never complained, and I respect her for that. Regardless, it's interesting to see Madge angry.

"Enlighten me." Gale's tone is challenging, as though he honestly doesn't think Madge is telling the truth.

"Where should I start?" She sounds desperate. "My mother's been locked up in her room since I can remember. My dad and I consider it a good day when she comes out to have dinner with us! Speaking of my father, he's busy with being Mayor, so I don't see him all that much with that. I have literally one friend," I know she's talking about me, and I start to feel bad with how I've made her out to be a villain in my mind lately. "And even though both of my parents are hardly there, I don't have any freedom! No! I'm expected to sit in my room and do nothing and be a lady. You, at least, get to live! I, on the other hand haven't lived. No, I exist and that's it. You have some control of your life! I never even kissed a boy until we kissed, how pathetic is that?"

Gale frowns a bit. "I didn't realize," He says quietly. I think of Gale, who's been to the woods, who's been free, who has experienced life. "I guess it isn't fair to you." This is as much of an apology Madge will get from him. He opens his arms a bit. "Are we good?" She mutters fine, and goes into hug them.

I go home and fall asleep until morning, when my mother has to wake me up for school. Prim and I walk to school together, and the whole time she's fussing over me and how I feel. I kiss her on the forehead and make my way to class.

After first period, Peeta walks up to me. He waits until everyone's cleared out, and I'm thankful that he's learned that I prefer talking to him without anyone else around. "Where were you yesterday?" He questions. He leans on the cubbies that lines the walls by the windows.

"I was terribly ill yesterday," I explain and cough obnoxiously. After he raises a skeptical eyebrow at me, I laugh shakily, hoping he gets that I was kidding. When he grins, I relax.

"So I see. _Poor you._" He chuckles. I scowl at him and he laughs a bit more. He leaves before me to go to math, and I wait until he's further down the hallway to head to class.

In history, I notice his burn is significantly less angry, and I don't want to throw up when I look at it. I then look up at his face, and a purple bruise adorns the side of his face. "You have a bruise," I point out.

He touches the bruise. "Oh that? It's nothing." I ask him how he got it. "My mother found my brother and I wrestling in the bakery." That _witch_, I think. They were wrestling, honestly it's not a crime. I don't know how to respond to this, so I start frowning.

"The witch beats you?" I ask horrified. _The witch beats you? _ I rub the side of my face and blush when I realize I called his mother a witch out loud.

Peeta smiles a bit. "Nah, not really since we got to be taller than her. Just little love taps," He explains wryly. I nod slightly. Geez Katniss, you're a moron, you know that? He didn't want to tell you that! Gah.

I fall asleep for the rest of the period, because it's really been a taxing few days.

_AH sorry for the break between updates. Summer on the island is just so…. Consuming. ;) _

_Pretty short:/ _

_**Please review! Even just a smiley face:D Really, I love the insight and complaints and especially the compliments.**_

**Noooow… I'm not going to be an author who holds a chapter until I get said number of reviews… but you kids might get an extra early update if enough of you review! Cheerio**_**. **__ Jk I can't pull that off- I'm American, not british. So peace yo:)._


	12. Chapter 12

_Those of you who have this story on follow, sorry! I tried to update the chapter bc of grammar I fixed, but it didn't work so I had to delete/reupload:/ _

_Sorry I was on vacation! _

_I'm officially adding song lyrics for the chapters, because I keep finding the perfect lyrics, and well, I couldn't resist. _

_I don't own THG…. Yada yada yada…_

_So here's all of the lovely fluff you kids have been asking for… let me say this chapter's been a thrill to write. Have any of you ever had fluff? It makes me sick:p _

_It was especially fun to write this since I'm currently on a couch, wearing long sleeves, a sweatshirt, sweatpants, socks, and a blanket in the middle of August. I swear I'm the only person who gets a cold in the summer_

"_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

_- Somewhere Only We Know, Keane_

"One…" Peeta starts.

"….Two…" I continue.

"Three!" We say together. It's right after history, and the end of the school day. The rest of the class has filed out, but Peeta challenged me, so of course I'm staying after with him. The veins in his arms are popping out, his strong, muscular right hand is wrapped around mine. His hands are painted in scars from working with the ovens for years. There's a new addition on his arm, a large scar, which doesn't look nearly as bad as it did when I first handed him the medicine. He's winning, but I still am putting up a fight. My hand's getting clammy, and I know it won't be long now. I start scowling, but Peeta's grinning wildly. He knows he's won. I groan loudly as my hand slams into the desk.

"I won," Peeta exclaims happily in a sing-song voice. My scowl becomes more profound with each word. "We had a deal." I want him to wipe that grin off of his face. Badly.

"I should've known," I mutter, eyes downcast.

"What?" Peeta questions.

"That the number-two wrestler in the school would beat me in a stupid arm wrestling match!" I yell. Peeta laughs.

"That was your mistake," He sings. "Now we have a whole afternoon together. Really, don't look so thrilled. So what do I do now that I've become champion of yet another wrestling title?" He pretends to think. "You're coming with me, missy."

I make a show of grudgingly following Peeta outside of school, a few paces behind him. I'm really not all too disappointed for a distraction, and hanging out with Peeta isn't a bad option at all. I count the steps as we walk down the stairs that lead outside of the school building. Peeta's perfectly content with not speaking for now.

I look up at the sky; today is one of those draggy days. The clouds are a mix of shades of grays and whites all blended together, with not a patch of blue in the lot. It's muggy out and my clothes stick to my skin, which is covered in a layer of perspiration. The air is uncomfortably moist, and I can't seem to shake the feeling that it should be raining, yet it isn't. That's the thing I hate most about days like this: you know something should be happening, all signs point to it, but it just doesn't.

As we weave through one of the back paths that is a short cut from school to town and the Seam, I stop short. "Peeta," I say slowly. He stops in front of me, turns around, and nods. "What exactly are we doing today?" _I swear if he thinks we're doing something in town… or if he even mentions the woods… _

"I'm supposed to be working at the bakery today, so I figured I'd drag you along to suffer with me," He explains cheerfully. Ok, that's not so bad, I think. Sitting around at Peeta's bakery beats a list of many, many, _many _other things that Peeta could have suggested.

"And are you working with anyone?" I ask carefully. I can't just outright ask him if his mother will be around, I already slipped up by calling the witch a witch out loud. I still haven't gotten over myself for that one. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she used to beat him, _I practically knew that already. _The whole district could piece it together if they bothered.

"My brothers usually work for part of the time but my mother cleans our house Wednesday afternoons, and my dad's going to be out on business." Ok, brothers are much easier to deal with than that woman. Peeta then launches into a story about his two brothers that is pretty amusing, and I find myself smiling at his recap of the situation. He's a good storyteller, I think to myself.

Peeta walks through the back door, and I follow him. "If you want you can sit on one of the stools. I have a few prep things I need to do, but after that it's pretty dead, and I promise I'll bore you for the rest of the time." I nod at him and pull the corner of one mouth up in a half smile. He gets to work, wiping down counters, stocking breadbaskets that hang on the wall, readjusting displays. He flips the sign on the door in the front of the bakery from closed to open. Grabs his apron from a closet.

There's a chalkboard with everything the bakery offers positioned behind the counter and I read off the list of things on the menu as Peeta goes into a back room to get something. I absentmindedly snap the elastic that was around my hair into my hand and run my fingers through my hair to undo the braid. I figure I have time to kill, so I begin to weave my hair into the braid that Peeta complemented me on the other day. I swirl around on my chair, back and forth, back and forth. My fingers tap on the metal surface of the table to the rhythm of a traditional song that most everyone in Twelve knows.

My mind flashes to days spent with Prim, dancing in our tiny first floor. My father, twirling me around, only to stop and spontaneously kiss my mother. Weddings, the dancing at the weddings. I remember one from last year. A cousin of Gale's was getting married, and the Hawthornes invited us to go. Gale and I danced along each others side for much of the night.

I snap out of my reverie when the bell attached to the entrance of the bakery chimes. Peeta emerges, wiping his hands on his apron, and smiles. He talks with the woman and her little daughter for a few minutes. Once they leave, he turns back to me. We start to shoot questions at a rapid speed, asking anything from how one lost their first tooth to what one's first memories consisted of. Peeta asks the most random questions, ones that I'd never think to ask. The more I ask Peeta back, though, the more curious I am about him. I never really thought much about Peeta beyond the bread before, and that was often enough with the flitting eye contact we made and whenever my mind decided to replay that day on loop. Now that I'm starting to know him, he's much more intriguing.

"What do you think you'll do?" I ask. He raises a quizzical eyebrow. "I mean do you think you'll run the bakery when you grow up?"

"Well I hope so." He chuckles. "Baking's about one of the only things I'm good at. tI don't know. Rusk has a stake in it too, but he'll probably take up his fiancé's family trade: they own the grocery market." I'm pretty sure that would mean Peeta's brother is engaged to Peeta's friend, Chapman's older sister.

"What about your other brother?" As soon as I finish the question Peeta bursts out laughing.

"Rye? He's never been much for the bakery, or work really. He's into this girl, but that's bound to change by next week. Oh one day he'll settle down, so I guess we'll see then." He pauses a moment before adding, "What do you plan on doing?"

_What do you plan on doing? _Isn't that the question of the year? Beyond never marrying nor bearing children, I haven't thought much about it. At all, in fact. "I never really have gotten beyond the day to day. I guess I'll take care of Prim until she," I gulp a little before continuing. "Gets married and then, well, I have no clue." That sounds a bit sad, even to me. And terrifying. Prim. Married.

"What about when you get married?" Peeta asks, puzzled.

I snort. "I'm never getting married. Never having kids. Never dealing with that."

He's quiet for a minute, I presume he's thinking. Most people marry off in Twelve, it's just what people do. It's much easier to survive with someone else to bring home the food. Given, there are some single people, and the Seam has more than it's fair share of single mothers and widows and widowers, but it's far from common on the whole. "It's funny that you say that," He muses. "Since you're practically a mother to your sister."

Now I'm the one thinking. I've never thought of it like that. Why not tell him? "I'd never thought of it like that. Plus, I've done enough raising of children to merit me for a lifetime."

"Again, funny. By the way you light up around Prim, you'd think someone would want more of that." Damn his logic. I don't respond. While he takes a few customers I begin to think. When did I start telling Peeta stuff like my future? I guess this is what friends do, but when does the line between acquaintance and friend blur and fade? Between a friend and a good friend? How does someone decide, consciously or not, when a person is worth trusting? When it's okay to tell them something personal? Where the line is drawn?

I begin to frantically start drawing a line of what is on and off limits between Peeta and me. Future, good. Trivial things, fine. School, a given. Woods, never. Home life, nope. Except for Prim, I add. Gale? I try to think of an answer for this one. I put, in my head, talking about Gale to Peeta or Peeta to Gale. I'm very uncomfortable at the thought alone. Gale, no way. I realize that my inexperience with dealing with anything related to friends more than likely has to do with the fact that I can count the number of friends I have on one hand. And then, of course, it doesn't help that neither Gale nor Madge are conversationalists. And I see Leevy maybe twice a month, though she's a bit more talkative than Gale and Madge combined. Now I'm wondering if it's okay to let someone in completely, and why the idea of picking Peeta for this job is so appealing.

"Peeta!" A loud, rowdy voice booms across the room, and one of Peeta's older brothers is leaning in a doorway that leads to the back rooms of the bakery. I decide he's Rye, since this is the brother who Peeta was against in the wrestling tournament this year. He's in Gale's year at school, I realize.

"Hey, Rye." Peeta's voice is gruff, tired. Peeta's other brother, Rusk, I presume, appears behind Rye. I never got why Peeta's parents named Peeta and Rye after bread, but didn't do the same for Rusk. I mean, at least my parents had a constant theme.

"Who's your friend?" Rye asks, smirking and nodding his head towards me.

"My _friend_," Peeta puts extra emphasis on the word friend, "is Katniss."

"Everdeen?" While Rye's voice is booming, confident, Rusk's is deeper, more serious. Both are wearing these weird matching smirks. Plus, how does he know my last name? We Everdeens aren't famous amongst the merchants. I decide he must know because I trade with his father. Peeta nods slowly. Rusk snickers a bit, while Rye almost guffaws. Meanwhile, I'm completely confused.

"Katniss," Peeta sighs. "These are my brothers, Rye and Rusk." Rye cheekily grins while Rusk does a half wave.

I mutter a hello, and am compelled to ask them a question that's been racking my brain. "So did your parents come up with the bread theme for names after Rusk?"

From the looks I got, you'd think I murdered someone. Peeta has this incredulous look on his face, Rusk looks at me like I'm stupid, and Rye's actually gaping. None of them speak for a moment.

"Uh, plant girl," I glare at Rye for this nickname, and I can feel a scowl forming. "Rusk is the name for _twice baked bread_. C'mere." He gestures for me to come behind the counter. He goes to put his hand on my shoulder, but I grab his wrist before he can touch me. Hunter reflexes. "Feisty, I like." Again, I am compelled to scowl. He waves his hand in mock amazement over the breads. He pulls a basket of bread out. "And this, my friend, is rusk bread." My glaring only makes him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Katniss, Rye has always been a bit… special," Rusk explains with a grin. "Anyways it's nice to meet you." We shake hands. Rusk is taller than Peeta and Rye, and all three have the same stocky build. In my opinion, Peeta has the bluest eyes out of the three, since Rusk's are duller and Rye's are too much of an electric blue to be appealing. But all three are handsome. Very, very handsome.

"We're all dying to know… How much did Peeta bribe you to hang out with him?" Rye has this bemused glint in his eye. I sneak a glance at Peeta, whose neck is red. His brothers are acting exceedingly strange. Well, Rye mostly.

"It took a lot of begging…" I start. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me. "So eventually I got sick of it and decided to tag along if it meant he'd shut up." Both of his brothers are laughing, and I pull a sly smile at Peeta.

"You're just encouraging them," Peeta groans.

"Alright, Peeta and I are friends." I realize I've never said this out loud before. But it sounds about right. Friends. I discreetly count my friends on my hand. One, Gale, two, Madge, three, Leevy, four, The Hob people, five, Peeta. Five. Look at me, Katniss Everdeen, miss socialite.

"Peet, we'll take the counter, you've got a couple of cakes to ice!" In a side comment to me, Rye adds, "I've never gotten how the boy does it. I barely have the hands to handle the cash register. Then again, Rusk can do an alright job, so I figure I'm just destined for better things."

"Okay. Katniss, if you want you can go home now. Watching someone put icing on a cake isn't the most exciting thing anyone's ever seen," Peeta says.

I'm curious about how one goes about icing a cake, actually how one goes about making art of any kind, so I ask quietly to stick around, and beaming, Peeta agrees. I don't know how better to explain it except that he gets into a zone when he ices cakes. He does three one tiers in mere minutes, quickly explaining what each step is to me. He shows me a three tier one for the wedding of a Seam couple who saved up enough for a cake. The names he gives are familiar, and I recognize one as Leevy's cousin. It's always nice when a Seam couple can afford a cake for a wedding, I wonder, had I ever planned on marrying, if I would save up for a cake, or find the whole idea of spending so much on food that will be eaten in a few hours ridiculous. Probably the latter. I already know Prim will want one.

"Sorry about my brothers, they're not usually so annoying," Peeta apologizes. I tell him it's fine. "I should've known," He mutters, more to himself than to me.

"Known what?" I question.

Peeta's neck is bright red again. "See, I might've had a fanatical crush on you when we were little. That they obviously remember." He chuckles a little, but it sounds off. Peeta had a crush on me? I ask him how little we're talking about. He tells me, sarcastically, that he's guessing five. More accurately the first day of school.

"And then you never noticed anyone else?" I tease, because I'm amused.

"Not at all. I noticed just about everyone else but none seemed to make a lasting impression but you." Peeta laughs some, and it has the normal ring to it that it was missing before.

"How long did that one last?" I ask, referring to his crush on me.

"Can't say I can pinpoint the answer to that one." His eyes are trained on the assortment of wildflowers he's piping onto the wedding cake. There's a bouquet of them sitting on the table right next to the cake. After a couple of minutes I remember Prim, and decide I have to check up on her.

"It's getting late, I have to check on Prim," I explain. He looks up and nods, understanding. I go to leave, but before I do, I make sure to add one more thing. "Oh, and Peeta?" His eyes are already trained on me. "Next time, I chose where we go." He grins.

I walk home slowly, thinking about my afternoon. I decide that I don't regret losing the arm wrestling match. Being with Peeta was nice, honestly nice. I didn't think about the Games or Gale or anything bad the entire time, which is quite the accomplishment for me. I almost grin when I realize I've just had a bit of fun. I don't know if it's sad that spending an afternoon in a bakery doing nothing special is fun for me, or if I'm just glad to be a bit less stressed.

At home, over dinner, Prim questions me about my afternoon. She attempts to dig much deeper when I mention I was with Peeta. She comments that she knew something was up because I walked in with a _glow_ on my face, whatever that means. I roll my eyes at her. My mother is silent, but is paying close attention to our conversation, with some far off look in her eyes by the end.

After dinner, Prim does her homework. I look at my assignment book and find nothing to be of much importance, so I put on the Games. Gale's wound appears to be infected according to my mother, and Madge's wounds aren't looking too hot either. Not that it kills the mood during their make out session or anything. Little Rue is trying so hard to take care of the two teenagers, but their ailments are far out of her league. Heck, they're far out of my mother's league.

Cato and Marvel are trying to regroup, and whenever it appears that they can't seem to find their own food, they're awarded with a huge basket of goodies. Thresh also gets a sponsor gift, some sort of spray to kill off the mutts that roam in the grasses.

I fall asleep with the Games on, and tonight, thankfully, I sleep soundly.

_How's that for fluff?!_

_Sam Claflin. Finnick Odair. I'm in. I know a lot of people are concerned that he can't do it, but I'm certain that with a spray tan this beautiful brit can:D (I loved him in POTC by the way…)_

_Reviewer 100 gets a kiss from Finnick;) or Enorbaria or Glimmer…. Or whoever they want! (I recommend Caesar Flickerman)_

_Review for your kiss today!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Easily my longest chapter yet, and I take quite the gamble,… _

_Well this chapter was a bitch to write… eh. _

It's the next afternoon during Coal Production Class when the tributes get their second announcement during the Games. School is cancelled tomorrow for the occasion, something I am very grateful for. The feast itself though is something that leaves me antsy. A feast always ends in bloodshed, and a lot of bloodshed at that. Though it is evident a few people will die- Cato, Marvel, and Thresh are left after all- and it is evident that Gale, Madge, and Rue are the ones with a disadvantage, I can't help but be hopeful, just in the slightest bit.

By the end of the day, all I can think about is this feast. I'm beyond distracted, and Peeta knows well enough to give me space. Questions race through my head and there's no way to stop them. What will they do at the feast? Is his priority Madge or Rue? It has to be Madge. Only people from the same district can win together. Maybe Thresh will protect her? Will they even _go _to the feast? Both Madge and Gale are in a considerably weak state with all of their injuries. Then again, Claudius Templesmith did say that they would be hosts, and they have what each tribute needs… In their case I hope, hope, hope it is medicine. It has to be, right?

I groan inwardly. This needs to stop. All of this thinking, it just needs to go away. I am the first person to leave the class at the end of the day, and I walk to the lower school quickly. I find Prim and Rory, and I take them to get Vick. Once we find him, we head out to Hazelle's. I have money in my school bag to give to her from the goat and apothecary as well as the money I traded for some greens I picked in the meadow this morning. Prim is chatting brightly with the boys as we walk home, and only Vick seems interested in her chitchat.

I tug on Rory's sleeve and when he turns to me I gesture for him to walk behind the others with me. As soon as there are a few feet between us, I begin interrogating him. "Thoughts?" I question.

"He's going to do something stupid, like die for one of them," Rory mutters. I frown at this, but I can't say he isn't vocalizing my own thoughts.

"No," I start slowly. "He won't. Thresh will team up with Rue, there's no way he won't. He wouldn't want to deal with any hoopla for not, and that's one less person for him to worry about, right? And Madge is smart, and Cato and Marvel, who do you think they'll worry about picking off first, Thresh or Gale?"

"Thresh," Rory mutters.

"Exactly. So who will they go for first?" I ask, it's a rhetorical question, but I know answering will help him feel better.

"Thresh," He repeats.

"And you know what else? While those two go for him, Gale and Madge will get the packs and win. End of story." Rory doesn't respond, which I'm glad for, because we both know I'm being a tad bit too optimistic.

When we get to Hazelle's, she's busily doing laundry. When she sees that I'm with the kids, she beckons me over and hugs me hello. I half pat her back until she pulls away. "Katniss, how are you? You looked tired. Oh, and you're nothing but skin and bones! Now, that just won't do. You're staying for dinner tonight, and I won't take no for an answer." I know better than to argue with Hazelle Hawthorne. She goes back to doing laundry, but continues speaking with me. "We're making a special soup, you remember the hearty stuff we make on the kid's birthdays? It'll do you good to fatten up." She tsks at me, more to herself though, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her concern. I feel just fine. Well, fine's a stretch, but my stomach isn't incessantly gnawing or anything. "You know he wouldn't want you to act like this." I freeze. I haven't talked about Gale, not really in depth, since he volunteered. Whenever I'm not watching the Games it's all I can do to not think about it all the time.

"I know," I whisper.

She doesn't stop doing her laundry, but her dark gray eyes lift to meet mine. "You know what he would want you to do? Stop mourning him like he's already dead, do you hear me? I don't like seeing you go around with bags under your pretty little eyes and being skin and bones. No. Not good at all. He'd been worried about how serious you take life already, and this would set him over the edge. He wants you to be _happy._" She annunciates happy as though it's a word foreign to me.

"I know," I reiterate, my voice hoarse.

"Go make some friends, do something while you're still young. Oh, stop looking at me like I've sent _you _to your death." If anyone else in the entire district had said this, I would slap him across the face. But, I know what Hazelle is doing, and in some convoluted way, I appreciate her dark humor. "Don't just stand there child, be useful and pass me the salt." I give her the ghost of a smile and do just that.

I've always been a fan of Hawthorne family dinners. They're nothing at all like ours at home, much more lively and lighthearted. There are few silent stretches and empty questions, and the moments that would be filled to the brim with silence in my house- save Prim's cheerful small talk- are instead filled with warmth and humor. And crude humor at that.

The soup is a fatty, salty kind, the kind that people of the Seam eat for the sole purpose of fattening themselves up. It's made of different kinds of fats and scraps of meat, really a mish mosh of what a person can come up with. Everyone around here has a different take on the dish, but they all taste the same to us.

We're crammed on the long, battered wooden benches and the two mismatched chairs at each end of the table, but no one really minds. Prim is pressed against me, and across from us are Posy, Vick, and Rory. Hazelle sits at the end of the table. Vick is making loud slurping noises in Posy's face, and the little girl is chortling in delight at the sounds. Prim is telling an animated story, her arms flying this way and that, while Hazelle listens with attention and a smile, while throwing in a comment here or there. Rory is making dry, sarcastic remarks, and I am putting in my two cents here or there. It's a nice scene, and everyone pretends that the reason we're having such a _nice meal_ isn't because Gale might be history by noon tomorrow.

What surprises everyone is that, for dessert, Hazelle unveils a plate meagerly stacked with berries and scattered with shortbread cookies. I let all of the younger ones dig in before I hesitantly take a cookie and munch on it. I shoot Hazelle a dark look, but not before I wonder if it was Peeta who made these cookies. I remind myself that really, it doesn't matter. How does Hazelle expect me to go around singing show tunes if she's the one who makes a feast of her own the day before Gale goes to his? It's outrageous, it's hypocritical, it's what the kids need, I realize. She isn't throwing a pity party for herself and inviting us. No, she's giving everyone what the need right now, a little fun, before the horrors of tomorrow. My stomach churns. _Tomorrow. _Tomorrow. The word itself is innocent; tomorrow. For me, right here, right now, tomorrow is synonymous with the most averse words I can think of; the darkest feelings I can conjure.

My pondering is enough to ruin my mood for the evening. I half-heartedly listen to the others, and am more relieved than anything to leave with Prim this evening to get home for the mandatory viewing. Tonight it consists mostly of the Careers strategizing, Thresh securing his provisions and hiding them on the edge of the grasses, and Madge and Gale discussing their strategy with Rue.

"Do you really, really think he'll want to team up with me?" Rue sounds doubtful, and I don't blame her. Why would a self-sufficient, freight train of a man want to team up with a fragile child?

"You've been so helpful to us, and you're half our size," Madge pipes in helpfully. "Plus, if there's even a chance of you two going home together, well why not try, right?" Gale grunts in agreement a few paces over, but he is occupied with dividing their provisions amongst the three of them evenly.

"Rue, I gave you a night-goggle. I split all of the fruit and meat evenly, but we're running low. When you and Thresh are together, you should gather immediately. I filled up your water too before dusk." The night continues like this, with interruptions from the announcers, of course. Every time I close my eyes in hopes of falling asleep, a deep, perturbing fear shoots through me and I snap my eyes open again.

It's funny that when the tributes are around the edges of the brush, staring hungrily at the packs on the table, I'm not even a bit tired. And that's despite the fact that it's almost nine thirty, late enough in the morning for all of Panem to be watching.

Caesar explains what's in the packs for each district. For one, Cato, it's some special body armor that must cost a fortune. For Marvel it's an advance spear whose tip shoots out at the push of a button and can pierce anything, or one, in it's path in a matter of seconds Plus, the point of the spear is retractable! For Thresh and Rue, there is one pack that contains a special heavy protein bar, probably to fatten the now beyond emaciated Rue up, and a shield that protects Thresh's torso only, unlike Cato's full body. District Twelve gets two matching needles of medicine to keep blood poisoning from killing both Madge and Rue.

My breath catches when, in an instant it seems, all six tributes are out and running. Marvel is cautiously pacing around the Cornucopia and grabs his and Cato's bag, while Cato is charging towards Madge and Rue. Gale is a few paces ahead of the girls and doesn't see Cato, and apparently Cato isn't worried about him either. That is because he goes to tackle the small, delicate blonde, and but before his knife can carve a smile on her throat, Rue jumps in the way. She coughs up blood. Madge screams and begins to cry, and Cato turns on his heels to face her. "You have to win." In her dying breath, a command, a battle cry. The only wish of a dying child is for another to win. A cannon fires.

He laughs coldly. "What? Think you could save her? Think you could join hands and sing kumbaya? Unlike you, I have plans, I'm going to win. After I kill you, loverboy will die. Slowly. Painfully. Right next to your dead body." Madge looks like a deer in headlights, her eyes wide as saucers, lips trembling. She doesn't try to run. Instead she blinks a few times, and now holds a brave mask. Cato comes towards her and grabs her wrists forcefully and throws her to the ground. "Couldn't save your little allie, Rue, right? Can't save yourself, even when she sacrificed herself for you. How worthless is that? And you won't be able to save loverboy." Gale can't reach Madge, because he is playing mouse and cat with Marvel, neither giving it up. He knows he can't run to Madge, because Marvel will shoot his pretty spear in his side. Plus, Gale looked pasty white just from running to get the backpack in his ill state.

Cato slices Madge's stomach, slowly deliberately. She gives a small yelp of pain. "Such a shame Rue isn't alive to see this right?" His knife barely enters the hollow of her throat when he is knocked to the ground. Madge is green and white and trembling, and looks like she has no way to fathom what has just happened. Cato was about to kill her. The next scream I hear is when Thresh stabs Cato with his machete, only it's Prim's. She's sobbing, sobbing, sobbing, and it's all I can do to let her bury her face in my torso. Prim tends to not watch the killings, she can never stomach them, but I think what gets her is the beheaded little girl in the background. It makes me sick. Rue, no more than twelve, Prim's age, is dead. I coo soft words in her ear and braid her hair. My collarbone is sticky with a salty mess of her tears, and with my chin on the top of her head, I watch the rest of the scene unfold.

Madge, a bloody, shaking mess, is staring at Thresh, waiting for the deathblow. Only it never comes. "You were her ally? Rue's?" Thresh's voice is gruff, deep. I realize this is the first time I've heard him speak since the Games started. Madge quickly nods. "You and him. This time only Twelve. For Rue." Madge is shaking, shaking, shaking and is so weak she can barely muster a nod to acknowledge the man who just saved her life.

Thresh takes off after Marvel next, since he's sworn to let Madge and Gale off the hook for this time. When Marvel sees the man charging at him in the corner of his eye, he abandons Gale and takes off running. Gale, naturally, takes this as a perfect time to run. Anyone can tell he's working off of pure adrenaline. He goes to Madge and pulls her up hastily. They use each other as a crutch and make their way to the forest, a trail of blood behind them. The duo only makes it so far naturally, and with Madge half-delirious, they take cover in the hollow of a tree and the underbrush.

With shaking hands, Gale takes out the two needles. He shoots the first in Madge, the second in his. Madge loses consciousness about them, which isn't too far off from the state she was in prior to. A beeping sliver parachute comes then, which is odd, as the feast just occurred. When Gale opens it, he finds a loaf of bread, from District Eleven.

"My thanks to the people of District Eleven," He says tiredly. Gale rips his tattered shirt off and uses it to clot the blood on Madge's stomach. Once he settles both of them in the thermal blanket, he too loses sleep although it is scarcely eleven in the morning. It then cuts to Marvel and Thresh, who are in a dangerous song and dance, but I turn it off.

I sit there, comforting Prim, comforting myself, for a long time. I have the morning's events on loop and I can't help but be incredulous at the whole thing. Rue _died_ for Madge- that's not something you see often in life, forget about the Games. Thresh let her and Gale go- another odd occurrence. These Games are shaping out to be odd, very odd. A rule change, a feast, a romance, sacrifice, pardon… How often do any of these happen alone, let alone in one Game?

It is only when my mother returns home from her morning rounds that Prim and I snap out of our bubble. "I saw the recap," My mother says quietly. "The medicine, it will save their lives. Rid them of the blood poisoning." It's her way of saying that it's okay, that everything will be okay. She walks over to us and kneels down to our level. Slowly, hesitantly, she wraps her arms around the both of us, like a mother should. And I'm in no mood to do anything but hug her back.

My mother and Prim head to Hazelle's tonight, but I say I don't feel well, which is something no one questions. I make my way upstairs and collapse on the rickety old bed, asleep before I can even tell myself to close my eyes.

Blurs of brown and blue and soft light greet my tired eyes. Prim is shaking me, telling me we'll be late. "What time is it?" I ask, my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Seven Katniss! We got home at eight last night and you were out like a light," Prim muses. "It's good, you needed some sleep, but we're going to be late!" I grumble half heartedly and go through the motions of cleaning myself, braiding my hair, changing, and eating before we're out the door to get the Hawthornes.

If I thought the looks I got when Gale volunteered were bad, I should've seen the ones I'm getting now. People are murmuring at, about, and around us as we walk through town. I make a point of gripping Posy's hand and instructing the boys not to talk to anyone about Gale. A woman from town, one who I sometimes trade for fabric with pulls me aside.

"Katniss," She greets, voice a bit too high to be genuine. "How are you taking… the twist of events? Surely you didn't expect your boyfriend to find someone else under these circumstances?" She gives a shrill laugh, as though she's told a joke. My boyfriend. People think Gale is my boyfriend, after everything? This gets me fuming. Gale is _mine_, but not my boyfriend. And the nerve of this woman to say these things to my face! I turn on my heels and push Posy forward without responding to her.

School isn't much better. All kids can talk about is that two kids from Twelve have made it to the final four! How exciting! And that when Marvel or Thresh kills the other they will have made it to the final three! People, ones from town and the Seam, ask me how I feel about my best friend, Madge, and my cousin, Gale, being in love. Most everyone knows Gale and I aren't related, but no one seems to remember. Peeta shoots me sympathetic glances, and purposely steers the topic away from the Games when he knows things are getting heated with the questions, but is careful not to say anything directly to me all day. At least he gets it, I think. I need space. Space, how hard is it for everyone in this district to understand that?

By the end of the day, I'm fuming. I came close to slapping one of Delly Carwright's friends for asking me some uhm, intimate, questions about Gale. Thankfully Delly stepped in and apologized, because otherwise, heads would roll. I'm pacing around the classroom in Coal Production class after the final bell, letting out my fumes. I want to break something, but don't have the luxury of having any goods to spare. I keep pacing and pacing and almost jump out of my skin when I realize Peeta is in the doorframe of the classroom.

"Is now a good time?" He queries. I shrug, and continue pacing. "Listen, they're all idiots, and none of them have any right at all to say anything at all to you. I'm sorry I didn't step in more, really I should have-" I want to laugh. He did more than anyone else.

"You did more than anyone else," I say quietly. "It's weird. He might come home. He probably _will _come home."

"I'm happy for you," Peeta says softly. "I can imagine how much he means to you."

"I'm terrified," I mutter. "Nothing's going to be the same, you know."

"Change can be good."

"Or horrible." I counter. He wordlessly accompanies me to the lower school, where Prim and the Hawthornes are waiting. I turn to Peeta. "Can I choose where we go today?" Peeta beams at me. I need a distraction, and plus, Peeta's nice.

Once we reach the edge of the Seam, I tell Prim and Rory to go to Hazelle's. I turn on my heels and Peeta trails behind me. I take him to the Meadow and wordlessly plop down. He understands and does the same. For an hour, or two maybe, we just lie there, shooting back and forth questions on trivial things, and Peeta tells stories and I listen.

For the next four days, during the time which Marvel and Thresh are battling in the rain, eluding each other, and Gale and Madge are recuperating quite well enough to feel each other up in the cave, I develop a routine. Mornings do my rounds, I make it into the woods for an hour one day. Watch the Games. Take the kids to school. Scowl at people's stupid questions. Go to the Meadow with Peeta. Come home and watch the Games. Have a nightmare when I fall asleep. And do it all again.

We're friends. Friends. I can honestly say I am almost comfortable with him. I even make jokes sometimes. It happens to be the afternoon of that fourth day, and Peeta and I are sitting in the Meadow. He brought an old sketchbook and single pencil with him, as he did the day before. He doesn't let me see what he draws, so of course my interest in piqued. I have the stems of three flowers in my hand and am weaving them in a braid. Our shoulders are brushing, which leaves me unsettled, but I don't make a move to change our position.

I'm studying his face, his features, the way his eyebrows knit together in concentration as he tries to capture his subject. How his eyelashes are impossibly long, which I haven't noticed before because of how light they are. It's a wonder they don't brush his cheekbones when he blinks. I turn away suddenly, embarrassed. What in the hell am I doing, noticing a boy? This is not good, this is not me. My gaze stays fixated on the extremely fascinating pair of shoes I am wearing, until I am certain my blush has faded.

I end up looking at Peeta again, of course. He is handsome, really, and he and his brothers are another group of boys that gets whispered about, like the way Gale gets- got- whispered about.

His head snaps up suddenly, as though he can tell I'm looking at him. He's observing me, and I him. His blue orbs dance around, moving quickly, and I'm not sure what he's looking for. I'm aware of how close our faces are when I realize I can feel his breath on my cheeks. I'm also painfully aware of the fact that I'm blushing right now. There's no reason for me to be.

It happens rather quickly. One moment his lips are there, the next they aren't. I'm barely aware of the fact I've been kissed for a few moments, until I hear Peeta apologizing profusely.

"I don't know what I was doing, it was uncalled for, and rather chivalrous of me, and I don't-" No, no, no. I need to think. I need to get away. I'm confused. Peeta and I are friends, why did this happen? Nothing makes sense. I'm never getting married, why is he kissing me? Fight or flight kicks in, as it always does when I panic. I always have a habit of choosing the latter.

"I need to go," I say in monotone. Does Peeta deserve a more open response? Yes. But, I haven't decided if he's taking advantage of me or anything, and it's fairest to both of us if I don't say anything stupid beforehand.

"Katniss," Peeta pleads. He takes my hand, jerking me to a halt. I feel too much warmth when he touches me, and snap my hand out of his. This is wrong, this is all wrong. Gale's in the Games, I can't be thinking of romance. Hell, I can't even think of romance. Then again, being in the Games hasn't seemed to get in the way.

"I need to go," I reiterate. He stands, crestfallen, pacing himself as I walk away. When I put enough distance between us, I'm running.

_How's that for a loaded chapter? _

_Love that I killed Cato? Hated the overload of drama? Tell me! Review!:D _

_Not for me, for the puppies. Think of the puppies. _

_Being a sophomore sucks. Goodday. _


	14. Chapter 14

_SIDENOTE: please check out my other Everlark story: Broken, it's really dark and mature and very different from this, but it will be multi chapter and I think its worth taking a look!_

_To anyone still reading this: SO SORRY! it's taken forever and a day to update. I am so so so sorry. life just gets in the way, and I've barely had time to breathe, let alone write… so without further ado, enjoy…._

I stay up all night, watching Marvel chuck spears at Thresh, and Thresh throw rocks at Marvel's head. It's still pouring, the thick sheets- of what Claudius tells us is near freezing- rain coming down hard and heavy. Lucky for us, we can still see everything in excruciatingly clear detail. Like how Marvel's body is painted with dots and blobs of purple and black bruises, with enough wounds scattered. Or how the gargantuan gash in Thresh's side, from Marvel's spear, won't close up due to all of the rain. Gale and Madge are snuggled up all nice and cozy in the hollow of some tree, they seem to know they'll be left alone until Thresh or Marvel dies.

It's near dawn when I go into an almost frenzied state. I start pacing around the room, cursing to myself, tidying things up only to get frustrated at how it looks and mess everything up again. I seem to be quite adept at messing things up. I can barely provide for my family, let alone Gale's, at least since these damn Games started. I can't stop worrying about Gale, and the only time I can forget about him is with Peeta, who decided to screw everything up. And now I'm in an even more awkward predicament since he decided to kiss me. I don't know how I feel about it; I'm confused and betrayed and in an overall panic over losing him if I don't handle this right. Right now, I need Peeta. I'm depending on him too heavily emotionally to just throw him out right now. And what if Gale and Madge lose? Boy, am I going to need him. Do I realize how completely and shamelessly selfish I am right now? Yes, of course I do. I've always done things for survival, and is this really any different? I don't think so.

I eventually just sit on the floor, curled in a ball. For how long? I don't know, but long enough for this to be the state that Prim finds me in when she comes down to eat breakfast. She slides over next to me and simply holds my hand. I know she understands the overwhelming emotions I'm feeling right now; it's all too much. I feel like I'm cracking, breaking, bursting at the seams. The thing that makes me livid is that breaking is not what I do. Sure, my mother can break all over again for all I care, but I have to be the one to keep everything together, I just have to.

Another thing: I'm getting maybe four hours of sleep a night, and I'm quite positive that this doesn't help matters in the slightest. I'm tired and moody and my hair keeps falling out. Prim has mentioned that I'm too stressed out, and I keep telling her I'm fine. Maybe I'm not? Maybe I'm the next Everdeen to fall off the bandwagon when things get rough. Am I really nothing more than my mother? A thought comes to mind, from weeks ago when Prim asked me to stay put together for her. I remind myself that I still have the most important person in my life, Prim, to keep fighting for, and that makes the difference. My mother lost her sun, her moon, her stars, but I still have Prim to be a light for me.

Speaking of her, Prim helps me get ready today after gently querying if I am even up for school at all. She gives me a dress, and I let her braid my hair and force me to eat a few slices of bread topped with a mix of berries.

We walk to school in silence, since Prim has picked up on the idea that today is a bad day for me. I feel a tad guilty of possibly making Prim upset too from worrying about me, but I think it'll be alright. When we make it to the top of the steps, I kiss her softly on the forehead and head off to class.

I purposely sleep through History, avoiding Peeta effectively, and manage to squeeze in naps in Coal Class and I hide in the bathrooms during Gym. Lunch is spent in the nurse's office, and the nurse just _insists_ that I go home. I curtly tell her that I'm fine, I just need a little time. I must sound pretty hostile, because she immediately backs off.

As the day winds down, I realize that I have to talk to Peeta. It's uncomfortable and strange not to know that I'll be unable to have a conversation with him today, something to distract me. No, today instead of a distraction, he is the problem. The kiss, the kiss, the kiss. I flush just thinking of it; how sudden it was, how awkward the aftermath is, and how immature I was (an am), and how brash he was. Am I the idiot? Is he? I can't answer that. I'm finding it difficult to find insight on a situation like this, where I don't even have the option of asking the opinion of those around me: asking Mother would be a joke, and I don't want Prim to get delusions of grandeur if I ask her. Therefore, I am stuck.

And a sticky situation it proves to be. I'm standing behind school, alone with Peeta, nervously wringing my hands and looking everywhere but at him. I asked him at the end of the day, in one hushed sentence, to meet me here. I can't say I was surprised when he did. So far, we've only gotten through hello. Which wouldn't be too bad, if it weren't five minutes into this little meeting.

I open my mouth to say something, but Peeta starts before me. "Katniss, you have every right to act the way you did yesterday. I don't blame you. I blame myself, I just got caught up, it was too much and I wasn't thinking and," As Peeta continues, I force myself to steal a look at him. Big mistake. His face is contorted in pain, his eyes swimming with guilt and self pity and longing. His hair is mussed and, though his way with words is as perfect as ever, Peeta just looks… off. I realize in horror as I observe him, that I caused this. I broke Peeta. Is that what I do? I break myself, I break Peeta, and the Odds know I'm not doing enough to keep the Hawthorne's and my own family together. I know I can fix Peeta though. Can't I? I cut Peeta off in the middle of his speech with a kiss, square on the lips. I hold it for a few seconds, and I swear I see his eyes pop out of his sockets.

"Katniss? I'm confused?" Peeta questions slowly, but a small smiles tugs at the corners of his lips. Phew, I fixed him.

I shrug. Now how to word this? "It was a bit… Sudden for me yesterday, and I thought about it I guess." Safe enough.

"So are we good?" I nod. "Good," Peeta says softly. "Can I do you and Prim the honor of walking you home then?" I take his arm when he offers it to me. Peeta is too good to be broken by me, and I'm not going to let it happen.

Prim and Peeta banter as they do, and I am content with just listening to them go back and forth, forth and back. As we wind towards the Seam, I grow increasingly desperate to check on Gale. It's stupid, I realize. If he were to be dead, they'd show it in school. If anything else would happen, we'd know practically in a heartbeat. Realistically, in this moment, there's no reason to worry, but now I'm thinking about tonight. Or tomorrow. Until these games are over, there's no reason not to worry.

As soon as we meander into the outskirts of the Seam, Peeta stops and says goodbye to us. He good-naturedly pats Prim, and then he turns to me. Afraid he'll kiss me in front of Prim, I throw my arms around him. He instantly hugs back. I realize I must seem frantic, hugging him like that. Which implies that I care about him. Which worries me.

Prim says nothing about my random display of affection for Peeta, but rather eyes me carefully as we walk home, as though she's trying to figure out what's going on. In the back of my head I'm worried about Prim meddling, but I put it on the back burner.

At home, I grab a few coins from the rapidly dwindling pile, get a block of cheese, and head over to Hazelle's. The kids are running around the house and she is doing laundry, so I don't stay longer than necessary. I do notice that we have matching bags under our eyes, and that her cheeks are hollowing. Gale's going to kill me when he gets home, I think, as I walk back to my own house.

I stop short in my tracks. Never before have I been so brash as to assume that Gale's going to come back. Up until now I've been guarded with my thoughts, my actions, attempting to shield my self from even hoping that he could come back to me. It's careless, and delusional, and more than likely going to mess with my sanity, but I'm already a basket case, so why not? A thrill goes through me, wild and untamed. I repeat the phrase in my head: _when he gets home, when he gets home. _How foreign and beautifully it could roll off my tongue. Gale and Madge could take Marvel or Thresh one on one, it would be difficult, but they'd surely have the advantage. They'd be well rested, better fed, and plus, they didn't just come off of a fight. They can do this I think. Gale can do this.

When I arrive back home, I eat dinner with Mother and Prim, and then watch the Games for a bit. The fight appears to be building closer to a climax, and we're _treated_ to shots of crowds in the Capitol watching the Games. How special. Gale and Madge are asleep. I suppose I fall asleep too, because I don't recall much after that.

When I wake up, it's so dark out I find it difficult to see much beyond my own two hands. After fumbling around for a minute, I find a remote, and turn the television on. I'm greeted with the image of Gale wrapping his arms around Madge's sleeping form, his face buried in her hair.

I almost jolt up with the realization that I care. It bothers me that Gale does those things with Madge, that's he's _with_ Madge. I'm jealous. Okay, great. But why? I've always been protective of the people I love; Prim, Gale, it's just part of me. But this isn't the same way I would react if I saw someone doing _that_ to Prim. This unsettles me. There's no way I could? …. For Gale? It would explain things. I banter between myself for Odds know how long, before I roll onto my back. I refuse to acknowledge the idea that maybe, just maybe, I have what, a crush? Feelings for Gale? It makes me annoyed enough with what's happening with Peeta. I don't want this; any of it. I avoid relationships in general because of it: complications. And this time, lucky me, the complications are romantically tinged.

Now, what to do. This is the question that keeps me awake all night. What can I do? Is there anything really? I don't know. Ignore the notion that I have a thing for Gale, while continuing the odd relationship that Peeta and I have? I don't know what to do. I don't have anyone who I can get advice from. So, in other words, I'm stuck.

I spend the rest of the night watching "Summer Runway: Hosted by Caesar Flickerman!"

_Review? To remind me why I do this?..._


End file.
